


Lua de Sangue

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekhyun!vampiro, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeo, Chanyeol!lobo, Chungha - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Exo!fantasia, Kyoongni, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Não É Crepusculo, Vampiroxlobo, Xiumin - Freeform, misterio, shortfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: “Baekhyun e Chanyeol estão amaldiçoados por alimentarem um amor contra a Lei que mantém a ordem e harmonia entre as criaturas de Hochland. O único momento em que podem viver um pouco dessa paixão é durante a festa da Lua de Sangue, dada por Eira, a feiticeira no poder. No entanto, uma rebelião pode acabar com a maldição, e Baekhyun está disposto a lutar por seu amor.”[CHANBAEK | FANTASIA!AU | VAMPIRO X LOBO]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu... de novo hehe.  
> como escolhido por vocês, aqui está a vampiro x lobo! comecei a escrever essa história ano passado e junto dela veio Lobo de Guarda, postada semana passada, vou deixar o link lá embaixo pra quem tiver curiosidade também. um universo completamente novo, que nunca botei a cara pra escrever com a intenção de terminar mesmo, então é justificável o frio na barriga que tô sentindo e o quanto fiquei nervosa pra postar.
> 
> é uma shortfic, a contagem inicial são 5 capítulos, mas pode ser que fique 6 se eu dividir algum pra não ficar muito longo e cansar vocês! obrigada por todo o carinho que vocês já deram a essa história sem nem mesmo conhecer, me incentivou muitissimo. amo vocês, sincerão. obrigada de novo por essa capa linda e maravilhosa da lua (lunaticax), sempre perfeita! e obrigada a bia por topar betar essa história e me animar tanto pra escrever, te amo amiga <3
> 
> sem muitas delongas, pra comemorar o primeiro tombo da conká hoje e em plena lua crescente, vamos ler esse prólogo e começar a conhecer um pouco mais desse universo e da história desses dois? vamos lá!
> 
> boa leitura meus amores <3  
> história também postada no spirit!

Hochland foi tomada por fogo e ódio. As criaturas sofreram com rebeliões e invasões que instauraram perdas e hostilidade entre as raças. Com clãs afetados, dizimados, e vilas destruídas, o conselho em governo acordou com a lei criada pela feiticeira no poder, detentora do maior domínio entre todas as criaturas, ao interligarem a fragilidade dos não-humanos com um filho mestiço. 

> _Na Lua de Sangue, e somente nela, teremos a liberdade de cortejar, harmonizar, adorar e copular com seres diferentes de nós._
> 
> _Por nossas vidas e zelo às criaturas de Hochland, frutos dessa relação deverão ser repudiados antes de seu nascimento._
> 
> _Toda e qualquer força afetuosa que permear além da noite da Lua de Sangue sofrerá represália por minha maldição — Eira, a única feiticeira detentora de toda energia, história e força para governar Hochland — em nome de suas famílias e criaturas perdidas pela prole dessa relação._
> 
> _Por zelo ao meu povo, primeiro darei o tormento através da dor e, por fim, o exício._

Desde então, essas eram as palavras que regiam todos. Talvez, para ter mais exatidão, o _medo_ que elas causavam era o motivo da ordem. No entanto, Baekhyun não podia negar, depois da Lei não teve de ver mais dos seus morrendo de fome, tendo as cabeças arrancadas e corpos queimados, ou sendo postos em jaulas e servindo de cobaias da diligência e ambição dos humanos.

Porém, poucos anos passaram até se tornar o primeiro exemplo da maldição de Eira.

Deveria ter imaginado que o garoto desbravando ao lado do pai e os Cães Negros, tomando terras por Hochland, fosse causar mais problemas além de para as poucas famílias de elfos no Leste. Deveria ter imaginado que, na primeira vez que o viu, depois de tomar o posto no Conselho como líder dos lobos, durante uma das festas da Lua de Sangue, não esqueceria a forma que ele ficava bonito naquela jaqueta de couro surrada, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja e com os cabelos cinza escuro presos de qualquer jeito.

Talvez, se tivesse imaginado como seria atraído pela troca de olhar que rendeu longas horas, que gostaria de como ele lhe envolve em uma conversa ao ponto de não tirar os olhos dos lábios cheios ou conseguir dizer “até logo” mais facilmente, que mentiria para si mesmo que estava sob efeito da bebida que uma fada lhe serviu, quando se viu aos beijos ardentes, tropicais como a pele dele, que tocou com certa adoração enquanto seu corpo era prensado na parede de um dos incontáveis corredores do casarão, e os guiou para o proibido; talvez, procurasse uma saída.

Todavia, mesmo se tivesse imaginado que ele sorriria e aceitaria quando ergueu a mão para chamá-lo de volta ao salão principal — que ele até mesmo o abraçaria por trás e embalasse os dois em uma dança sedutora, com a boca morna vagando por seu pescoço, sussurrando seus mais perversos desejos e fazendo-lhe sentir _vida_ tomar conta de suas veias —, não conseguisse escapar daquela armadilha, nem de um destino cruel para os dois.

Sorriu, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo de dor logo em seguida, contorcendo-se na cadeira de madeira. Estava suado, os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto.

— Você poderia ter evitado, não? — A voz feminina soou como um sopro que podia ignorar, mas acabou rindo, o esforço para isso fazendo seus ossos doerem e gotas de suor escorrerem em parte do peitoral à mostra pela camisa com alguns botões abertos. — Esse é o tipo de coisa que pode ser evitada, Byun. — Terminando de rir, o vampiro puxou o ar com força, afastando de todo jeito os cabelos do rosto, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para o próprio colo.

Aprendeu a evitar a fome, a sede do seu demônio por sangue. Aprendeu a evitar a fúria da sua raça e a sede por mais súditos com seu veneno correndo pelas veias. Porém, nunca aprendeu a evitar a paixão. Sempre era alvo e tinha o prazer de cair nas graças de um amor que, ainda que reconhecesse a dor que teria futuramente, logo traria consequências e acabaria. E como conseguiria isso agora?

Como evitar apaixonar-se pelo sorriso do lobo e sentir a necessidade de tê-lo consigo? Como faria para não sentir aquela quentura tomando-lhe dos pés à cabeça sem controle algum, e não gostar de olhá-lo nos olhos e ser sincero sobre seus sentimentos? Se ela, qualquer outra infeliz criatura ou humano soubesse, não gostaria de escutar.

Eira observou Baekhyun, o barulho do isqueiro sendo acendido tomando conta da sala pequena, compartilhando espaço apenas com a respiração desregulada do vampiro. Tragou fortemente o cigarro roxo, erguendo a sobrancelha quando percebeu que ele estava sentindo-se mais aliviado. Soltou a fumaça de mesma cor pela boca à medida que seus olhos cintilavam escuros e densos e Baekhyun voltava a se contorcer de dor.

— Filha da puta — grunhiu, curvando-se para frente, mas o braço esquerdo preso à parede ao lado o impedia de ir ao chão.

Doía, _como_ doía, mas a dor física era muito menor do que sua cabeça cheia das certezas que agora tinha: deveria se manter longe de Chanyeol ou morreriam.

— Nossa amizade continuará a mesma depois disso, querido, não me culpe por você mesmo ter ido contra a Lei — dizia, certa de que o vampiro entendia cada uma de suas palavras.

A sala era pequena, com uma única luz balançando preguiçosamente, dando uma cor flavescente nas paredes claras e criando sombras intrigantes. Eira andava calmamente de um lado para o outro, a fumaça roxa escapando dos lábios, contrastando com os olhos pintados de preto. Baekhyun não via por causa da roupa e luvas pretas e douradas que ela usava, mas, no exercício de seu poder, as marcas de Eira se moviam pelo corpo e a joia, antes em seu antebraço, estava enrolada no do vampiro. Uma cobra pequena e toda dourada que rangeu ao sair rastejando rapidamente até se prender em Baekhyun. E queimava como o inferno, marcando a pele pálida.

O vampiro fungou, levando os cabelos para trás e segurando-os com a mão livre, pressionando a mandíbula na tentativa de sanar o ardor. Ergueu o olhar vermelho, encarando a feiticeira, que fazia o mesmo consigo, encostando-se na parede bem a sua frente.

— Por que eu tenho a leve sensação que você está gostando de me ver assim, Eira? — murmurou a pergunta, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

Havia algo que não estava enxergando, ou talvez estivesse querendo encontrar motivos para se livrar da culpa, o que seria plausível se não tivesse tantas mortes em mãos e, em nenhuma delas, buscou desculpas.

A feiticeira soprou um riso, respirando fundo e aproximando-se do único assento na sala, abaixando-se e apoiando o braço sobre a perna, olhando para Baekhyun mais de perto. Uma beleza encantadora para muitos.

— Você quer me culpar por seu erro? Vá em frente, mas não sou eu que posso morrer agora. — Baekhyun fechou os olhos lentamente, arqueando devagar a sobrancelha. Sua cabeça estava latejando e, apesar de há muito não sentir isto, a garganta estava secando ao ponto de sentir machucar. _Fome_.

Ouviu o ranger metálico da cobra se desenrolando de seu antebraço e rastejando velozmente de volta para o braço de Eira, que se levantou, jogando a bituca do cigarro roxo no chão e pisando sobre ela com a bota preta. O braço de Baekhyun caiu como peso morto, até ele voltar a reagir e passar as mãos pelo rosto, ignorando os rastros de sangue seco no antebraço. Letárgico, colocou-se em pé, sem zelo algum para abotoar a camisa de linho, mas abaixando a manga dobrada e aceitando o sobretudo estendido em sua direção por Eira. Vestiu-o mais rápido do que era humanamente possível, ajeitando-o sobre os ombros e dando um passo à frente, deixando a distância entre eles bem menor que antes. Eira comprimiu os lábios, não se afastando quando Baekhyun aproximou o rosto do seu.

— Vamos fazer um acordo. — Eira sorriu em pena, inclinando o rosto para o lado oposto do vampiro. — Você saciou sua vontade de ver uma criatura sofrendo, de ver o segundo mais poderoso do Conselho gritando de dor. Tudo bem, às vezes eu sou um sádico fodido como você foi — dizia baixo, a respiração um pouco ruidosa e o braço ardido. Porém, seus pensamentos eram outros além daquela sala e do que Eira poderia controlar. — Só que isso é entre eu e você, hum? — A voz mansa fez um arrepio subir pela coluna da feiticeira, que virou um pouco o rosto e encarou Baekhyun de perto. O cheiro de sangue e suor não a incomodava, na verdade, dava-lhe um pouco mais de satisfação. — Torne indolor para Chanyeol. — Eira o encarou por alguns segundos antes de rir, saindo de perto do vampiro e seguindo em direção a porta de ferro, puxando o tranco com força. 

Baekhyun mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, olhando para o chão e depois para a feiticeira que indicava o lado de fora da sala.

— Amar dói, Byun — notou os dedos magros apertarem com força a porta e a cólera escorrer por suas palavras —, deveria saber disso depois de tantos dos seus serem mortos e caçados nos tempos sombrios. — Os olhos profundos roxos e dourados de Eira estavam pousados sobre a figura plantada no meio do cômodo pequeno e quente.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, como se estivesse concordando, mas não conseguia pensar nas lamentações de Eira sobre amar e morrer. Então, seguiu para fora da sala.

— Em breve você precisará da minha ajuda. — Parou por pouco tempo próximo a mulher, diminuindo o olhar antes de dar um pequeno sorriso de lado, quase sem vontade de esticar os lábios finos e ressecados. — Pense nisso como uma troca de favores.

Os segundos que os olhares se cruzaram pareceram uma eternidade, uma demorada recapitulação sobre as fraquezas que conheciam um do outro e as histórias que estavam prestes a contar. Baekhyun, acenando com a cabeça em um cumprimento para a feiticeira, deixou a sala com a botas fazendo barulho sobre o piso grosseiro. Eira encarou as costas largas até ele sumir descendo o primeiro lance de degraus. Seus dedos apertaram a porta e sua energia fez o ar rarefeito e a luz no centro apagar subitamente.

Marcado, solitário e destinado a vagar durante as noites úmidas e quentes de Hochland, com o peito pedindo por isto e a razão negando-se a encontrar Chanyeol. O via ao longe, guardando a esperança de que ele sentisse a mesma saudade e ansiedade para a próxima Lua de Sangue, onde poderiam tomar mais uma gota um do outro e experimentar o prazer de poder ceder ao peito acelerado, das ponta dos dedos formigando, e acabar com a sede da boca alheia.

Soube que não errou em confiar nas promessas de amor, ainda que elas estivessem em meio a súplicas por pele na pele e toques lascivos, quando uma carta lhe foi entregue por um garoto, um filhote todo sorridente, que nas vezes seguidas até chegou melado de terra e puxou uma conversa ou outra com o vampiro, resumindo-se em _“deve ser legal ter uma mansão e beber sangue não é, senhor Byun? Até logo, próxima semana espero que o senhor Park me peça para vir de novo!” —_ o que causava um pequeno sorriso em Baekhyun, no meio de uma ingênua comparação com o jeito leve de Chanyeol e ansiedade para as próximas palavras leria. 

Enquanto ela não pintava o céu, as trocas de olhares cheias de vontade de falar muitas coisas, aquelas que não cabiam numa folha de papel, e de dar ato para o coração acelerado preencheu cada segundo dos longos dias, meses e anos, até receberem o convite de Eira para uma nova festa da Lua de Sangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eita, o babado é forteeee  
> e aí, o que acharam? deu pra roer as unhas? shuashua
> 
> se vocês quiserem ler algo mais nesse mesmo universo, venham aqui: https://fics.me/21687000  
> qualquer coisa, estou no twitter: https://twitter.com/kyoongni
> 
> beijinhos da pamo e até logo ♡


	2. Lua Crescente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e vamos de capítulo novo nessa lua cheia!  
> um super obrigada pelos favoritos, fiquei super felizinha com todo apoio que vocês me deram só com o prólogo, viu? <3
> 
> hoje vamos mergulhar de vez nesse universo, conhecer outros personagens e ficar de olho em algumas conversas por aí hehe um beijão pra bia que mais uma vez deixou isso aqui cheirinho.
> 
> sem mais delongas, vamos lá?  
> boa leitura, bbs <3

_Três noites antes da próxima Lua de Sangue._   
**HOCHLAND**

A ponta do dedo magro passou suavemente pela borda da taça ainda com um gole de vinho. Os olhos estavam presos no líquido escuro. Quem olhasse-o daquela forma diria que estava admirando a beleza da bebida ou algo do tipo. Porém, Baekhyun estava com os pensamentos longe, ignorando os movimentos pelo cômodo, pela mansão, se alguém lhe dirigia uma palavra ou tentava de qualquer outra forma o tirar daquele transe.

O rosto pálido de lábios carmim parecia tenso e o cenho franzido dava uma ligeira certeza sobre algo o incomodando. Piscou lentamente, os cílios espessos e escuros como os cabelos escorridos se movendo de modo letárgico. Nem mesmo alguém jogando-se na poltrona ao lado da sua, suspirando audivelmente para chamar a atenção, fez com que desviasse o olhar.

Ela estava chegando e sentia todos seus ossos doerem com a necessidade de estar nos braços dele. Estava condenado e teria de viver com isso até encontrar uma saída. _Se é que havia uma_.

— Ansioso? — perguntou o rapaz de cabelos curtos e rosto afilado, com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios pequenos enquanto roubava as amêndoas deixadas sobre a pequena mesa entre as duas poltronas. Somente assim Baekhyun virou a cabeça, olhando os dedos longos e ossudos pegarem mais uma de suas amêndoas e levar até a boca. Encarou o rosto magro. — Sempre estou longe quando ela faz isso, mas agora estou aqui _e vou aproveitar muito_ — falava com um tom divertido e pervertido na mesma medida. Subitamente, sentiu os dedos doerem, fazendo-lhe largar as amêndoas e gemer de dor, virando o rosto assustado para Baekhyun.

— Da próxima vez, seja mais educado. — Cessou-o a dor, ignorando as reclamações e lamúrias do mais novo, colocando mais vinho na taça, desejando ter a sensação de estar bêbado. Porém, não sentia quase nada além do sabor delicioso da bebida. — Não esqueça que só é a Lua de Sangue — comentou, mais como um pensamento alto, o que fez o outro curvar os lábios para baixo, depois dar um sorrisinho maroto e esticar os dedos para pegar as amêndoas caídas no próprio colo.

— E tudo fica mais interessante ainda. — Balançou o pé com o sapato social brilhando de tão polido. Ele aproximou a amêndoa dos lábios pequenos e olhou de relance para Baekhyun de novo, repuxando o canto do lábio em um sorriso ladino. — O que está pensando? — perguntou, curioso. Era um admirador nato do perigo, principalmente quando era arquitetado por Baekhyun.

— Em várias coisas que não te dizem respeito — respondeu-o na mesma secura das outras palavras, ignorando o chiado alheio e pegando suas preciosas amêndoas, voltando à posição de antes. Pernas cruzadas, quase tão ereto que parecia inumano, olhos fixos em algum ponto, agora era no carpete escuro.

— Você precisa relaxar, Baekhyun. — Gesticulou, falando como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo. Bom, em sua concepção era quase isso mesmo. — Minseok está com pelo menos dez pessoas naquele quarto, fazendo uma festinha e tanto, com direito a coisas que você nem imagina. Por que não vamos lá e aproveitamos? Faz algum tempo que não nos divertimos assim. — Soltou um risinho, balançando as sobrancelhas. Se estivesse nos seus melhores dias, ficaria atiçado com a ideia e a imagem do rapaz com os dedos finos próximos aos lábios pequenos.

Não respondeu nada e continuou olhando para o carpete e seus detalhes luxuosos. A sala era espaçosa, mas sua presença e a do outro vampiro não pareciam tão solitárias assim, muito menos silenciosas. Ouviam claramente o que acontecia nos outros cômodos, incluindo no citado, só sabiam desviar a atenção. A lareira estava acesa, apesar de pouco servir para aquecer. Gostava apenas das chamas, de como elas eram agitadas, mas lhe passavam certa calmaria. Talvez por lembrar de outras coisas. O silêncio entre os dois perdurou por alguns minutos, na espera de uma resposta para uma pergunta que Baekhyun mal havia prestado atenção.

Vagarosamente virou o rosto, os olhos caindo sobre o rapaz mais novo de modo suave e a expressão séria dizendo muito mais do que qualquer palavra.

— _Oh_. — Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, fazendo um bico e desviando o olhar. Descruzou as pernas, batendo no próprio colo e levantando-se em seguida. — Da próxima vez, arranca minha cabeça fora, vai ser mais gentil. — Deu-o um sorriso amarelo e já estava andando para fora do cômodo, sendo seguido pelos olhos de Baekhyun, quando ele quebrou o silêncio.

— Sehun — chamou-o, umedecendo os lábios finos e desviando o olhar para a taça em mãos. Levantou o olhar só quando o dito cujo deu um passo para trás e lhe encarou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco grande e pesado. — Você mataria alguém por mim? — Crispou os lábios logo depois de fazer a pergunta, erguendo um pouco o queixo e mantendo os olhos sobre Sehun.

O vampiro mais novo diminuiu o olhar, procurando o motivo daquela pergunta tão repentina e comprometedora. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

— Você sabe a resposta, então por que está perguntando? — Procurava algo nos traços bonitos de Baekhyun, nos olhos vermelhos. Não entendia muita coisa, mas talvez tivesse uma sombra bem reveladora que fingiu não existir por algum tempo. Percebeu Baekhyun engolir em seco. — Devia parar de beber. Talvez você esteja ficando bêbado demais. — Balançou as sobrancelhas e soprou outro riso, finalmente saindo da sala e subindo as escadas com pressa.

Baekhyun observou o rapaz magro e esguio até ele sumir por trás da coluna da sala, tão pensativo quanto estava antes mesmo de Sehun pôr os pés no cômodo. Seus olhos vermelhos sangue vagaram pelo chão, da escada até a própria mão, vendo a ponta da cabeça da cobra marcada sobre o peito dela.

Estava próximo e o cheiro dele não havia largado de suas memórias, muito menos havia esquecido como a boca dele por seu corpo causava sensações impossíveis de serem comparadas com algo humanamente possível. Não tinha nem conseguido driblar a lembrança de ele curvando seu corpo e fazendo-lhe bagunçar os lençóis da cama. Não havia conseguido nem esquecer as palavras que ele sussurrou antes de a Lua vermelha sumir do céu. As malditas palavras que faziam toda aquela ansiedade borbulhar dentro de si e pinicar sobre sua pele como se estivesse exposto ao Sol.

Puxou o pulso da camisa de linho e do blazer, escondendo como podia a marca. No entanto, era impossível não ter a certeza de que ela estava ali porque, sempre que seus pensamentos voltavam para o lobo, para sua maçã proibida, sentia arder. Com certo desespero, tomou o resto do vinho, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e tocando os próprios lábios. Fechou os olhos, querendo se livrar de tudo que sentia como se pudesse comedir seus desejos condenados.  
  


**KALTES**

A chuva estava ficando cada vez mais intensa à medida que a noite se tornava mais profunda. Os pingos pesados bateram no guarda-chuva preto até chegar próximo às portas altas de madeira escura, quando o fechou e ouviu um pio. Um sorriso meigo surgiu nos lábios, virando um pouco a cabeça para olhar em direção a árvore cheia e alta logo ao lado da casa grande. Lá estava o par de olhos espertos encarando-lhe.

— Temos novidades, Mocho? — A coruja-diabo escura e de olhos amarelos piou outra vez e a mulher virou um pouco na direção do animal no alto do galho um pouco distante, apoiando parte do seu peso na ponta do guarda-chuva no chão molhado. — Seja otimista também. — Abriu um sorriso mostrando seus dentes brancos e fazendo a luz da silhueta da Lua sobre o jardim cintilar no brilho dos seus lábios cheios.

A coruja piou de novo, movendo-se para olhar em direção aos portões de ferro no começo do jardim extenso. Os dedos magros enluvados seguraram na maçaneta, abrindo as portas para, logo em seguida, entrar. Deixou o guarda-chuva pendurado no cabideiro ainda no corredor pouco iluminado, dando o mesmo fim para o sobretudo de corino, assim como o resto de suas roupas e luvas, mas, jamais, ao seu chapéu boater preto com pedras brilhantes na ponta da aba.

Os saltos das botas fizeram barulho contra o assoalho à medida que andava mais para dentro do casarão, sabia que tinha alguém. Sabia _quem_ era mesmo antes de pôr os pés na esquina da rua. E ainda que não precisasse de confirmação, seus sentidos foram agraciados com a certeza da presença assim que ouviu barulhos de talheres, louças e copos. Ergueu a sobrancelha, balançando a cabeça para os lados e acendendo as luzes brancas ao passar pela sala espaçosa.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou com a voz serena assim que se aproximou da cozinha, e lá estava seu conselheiro com um avental sobre as roupas pretas tentando… cozinhar? Diminuiu o olhar e inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado. Kyungsoo, apesar de ser tão poderoso quanto a mulher, estava distraído e assustou-se com a presença repentina, deixando duas panelas caírem sobre o fogão.

— Você poderia fazer um pouco mais de barulho quando chegar, não? — sugeriu, olhando para a feiticeira que sorria em sua direção e entrava na cozinha, passando os dedos enluvados sobre a ponta da bancada no centro do cômodo. — Dispensei os empregados para falarmos sobre as novas notícias, enquanto você não chegava decidi… cozinhar — comentou, ignorando o riso soprado da feiticeira ao seu lado. — Por que não? Humanos fazem isso sempre. Deveríamos pegar esse costume deles, acho algo muito íntimo, uma clara conexão com a alma — um barulho de ponteiros surgiu mais alto que o normal, e de canto de olho percebeu Chungha tirar o relógio do bolso do colete e balançar a corrente prateada de um lado para o outro.

— O tempo é nosso pior inimigo, Kyungsoo. — O conselheiro ergueu o olhar verde e azul para o rosto afilado. O barulho cessou e ela guardou o relógio.

— Tudo bem. — As chamas do fogão desligaram enquanto se desfazia do avental para somente assim andar para fora do cômodo com a Kim e suas botas barulhentas em seu encalço. — Baekhyun mandou um recado, quer conversar comigo, talvez pedir a opinião do velho amigo sobre algo. O que acha? — Chungha ergueu um pouco o queixo, pensativa, e os olhos de íris iluminadas cintilavam.

De volta para a sala, Kyungsoo sentou-se na poltrona grande próximo à lareira acesa, enfiando os dedos dentro do casaco longo e voltando com um cigarro verde escuro e um isqueiro entre os dedos ossudos. Enquanto acendia, observou Chungha aproximar-se das chamas brancas da lareira, tocando nas esferas que representavam cinco fases da Lua, com a mais brilhante no meio, sobre a estrutura de pedra do borralho. Antes de ouvir a voz dela, soltou a fumaça da mesma cor que o fumo.

— Com certeza é sobre a maldição. Eira nunca iria dar o braço a torcer, mesmo conhecendo Baekhyun há muito tempo. — A feiticeira no poder de Kaltes recolheu os dedos, respirando fundo. Os ombros magros subiram e desceram devagar. — Ela é uma pessoa que não confio nem mesmo se pudesse ler a mente.

— Não confio em quem não tem um conselheiro também. — Chungha olhou para Kyungsoo, que parecia entretido olhando para o cigarro queimando, e sorriu um tanto mordaz.

— Sabe que isso não é mais uma regra, não é? Hoje governamos por meio de conselhos, não há mais feiticeiros reis ou rainhas. — O rapaz de cabelos bem baixos estalou a língua e tocou os lábios grossos com a ponta dos dedos.

— Mesmo assim você me tem. — Repuxou a boca em um sorriso ladino para a feiticeira que se acomodava na poltrona em frente a sua, cruzando as pernas e também sorrindo. — E não é sobre isso, correm boatos que ela usou os mesmos rituais que aconteciam na época dos lobos de guarda. Tomou a vida do conselheiro para manter a dela e, ao invés de fazer isso com um lobo, fez com seu conselheiro para ser mais forte. — Chungha curvou os lábios para baixo, ponderando a história ao juntar os dedos enluvados sobre o colo.

— É como ter a força de dois feiticeiros concentrada em um. Podemos imaginar o quão poderosa ela é, Do, não seria tão simples desfazer um feitiço como o dela — ela moveu o pé uma vez, para cima e para baixo —, mas não é impossível. — Kyungsoo encarou Chungha por longos minutos até o silêncio ser quebrado pelo barulho da chuva ficando mais alto. — Sonde os desejos do Byun e tente convencê-lo do único caminho possível de seguir.

— Vai fazer acordo com o próprio Diabo? — perguntou o conselheiro, a voz soando baixa e cautelosa. Chungha soprou um riso, piscando os olhos devagar. Quando os abriu de novo, o brilho havia sumido e tudo era um borrão profundo preto.

— Posso ser o inferno todo para conseguir o que quero, Do — disse com o tom baixo e arrastado, parecendo sair do fundo da garganta. Então ela piscou outra vez e os olhos voltaram ao brilho de antes e um sorriso pequeno brincou nos lábios cheios. — E, convenhamos, aquele lá está começando a cair aos pedaços.

Kyungsoo sabia muito bem dos interesses da feiticeira no poder de Kaltes, da mesma forma que os entendia como sábios se fossem feitos no momento certo e, apesar de ser um tanto perigoso, essa era uma fresta que, provavelmente, não se abriria de novo por muito, muito tempo. 

  


☾

  
_Duas noites antes da próxima Lua de Sangue._   
**HOCHLAND**

A cama rangia, os gemidos eram abafados, mas o barulho das peles se chocando com a força dos movimentos era ouvido por quem passava em frente a porta. O quarto estava escuro, até as cortinas estavam fechadas, nenhuma fresta para a luz de fora, porém, apesar disso, enxergava bem o rosto alheio se contorcendo em prazer. Aquilo dava algum tipo de saciedade que escondia o vazio que começava a sentir à medida que os dias para a Lua de Sangue diminuíam. Não sabia o que fazer e isso estava o corroendo pouco a pouco, então, estar no quarto de um de seus súditos mais poderosos e cheio de luxúria, fazia-lhe esquecer que estava perdendo a linha.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, há minutos quicando quase violentamente no colo de Minseok, sentindo o corpo tremer, se arrepiar, em uma loucura que misturava a insanidade com os espasmos tomando conta de si sem uma pausa que fosse. As mãos alheias subiram por seu quadril, apertando com força, puxando-o para baixo para ir mais fundo ainda. Revirou os olhos, sentindo ele gozar, fazendo-lhe subir e descer no ritmo que o satisfazia, deixando Baekhyun tão zonzo que precisou se apoiar com as duas mãos nos ombros largos e nus, abrindo a boca em um gemido mudo e os olhos que cintilavam em vermelho sangue. Pelo menos naquele instante insano, não se lembrava de nada.

Tentou acreditar fielmente nisso, entretanto, em seu ápice, seus pensamentos e desejos foram direto para a lembrança da sensação do toque quente em sua pele, do cheiro único que ele tinha, da forma que ele era brutal e mesmo assim tinha carinho em cada gesto, de como ele olhava em seus olhos e dizia que era louco por si. Sentiu a língua dele deslizar por sua barriga; encarou-o de cima, ele dizia que seus olhos eram lindos quando estava cheio de prazer. Sentiu o quanto ele fazia todo seu corpo implorar apenas por ele, mesmo que, por mais incrível e impossível que isso soasse, estivesse exausto sobre a cama. Lembrou de como o olhar dele caía sobre seu corpo com desejo, um daqueles incapaz de esconder ou sentir duas vezes. Assim ele pegava-lhe no colo, sorria e perguntava se aguentava mais um pouco. Baekhyun não tinha outras palavras em seu vocabulário além de _“sim, só com você, sim”_ ; com destreza era pego outra vez, enrolava seus braços no pescoço dele e voltava a visitar aquela adrenalina louca.

Buscou a boca de Minseok em desespero, segurando nos cabelos vermelhos com possessão, invadindo a boca alheia sem pensar se ele queria ou não o beijo. No entanto, Minseok correspondeu, abraçando seu corpo e puxando-o para aprofundá-lo na mesma loucura que estava visitando há minutos.

Sentiu o gosto de sangue tomando conta do seu paladar, ouvindo uma lamúria enquanto arrastava suas presas nos lábios do Kim. Ele afastou o rosto de Baekhyun, os olhos perdidos em sua boca, segurando em seu pescoço e fincando as unhas em sua pele. O Byun colocou a língua para fora, os olhos semicerrados cheios de prazer; lambeu os lábios de seu súdito, sentindo o gosto do sangue, não tão delicioso como de humano ou de outras criaturas, mas atiçava seus instintos quase da mesma forma. Ou melhor, deixava-se atiçar. Precisava daquela morfina.

Voltou a se mover, provocando-o de novo para voltarem à mesma insanidade de antes.

— Não, nada disso! — Uma voz mais grossa invadiu o quarto enquanto a porta foi aberta de supetão. Baekhyun parou imediatamente os movimentos, grunhindo e sentindo Minseok apertar sua cintura em um pedido mudo para não parar. — Eu não vou esperar mais nem um minuto, Byun. — Baekhyun bufou, jogando a cabeça para trás e tentando não deixar seus poderes destruírem o causador da sua volta aos pensamentos que estava tentando evitar. — E nem adianta pensar em me machucar porque, se fizer isso, eu vou fazer você se arrepender pelo resto da sua existência… que talvez não dure muito — disse sem tanta paciência, apertando o interruptor ao lado da porta e revelando os dois vampiros no meio dos lençóis vermelhos bagunçados.

Antes de se levantar, Baekhyun olhou para Minseok, que não pareceu gostar nem um pouco da presença do feiticeiro, arrastando-se para a ponta da cama quando o mais velho saiu de seu colo. Baekhyun até que não se preocuparia com a nudez, mas não estava nos seus melhores dias para provocar alguém, então buscou o robe preto e vestiu-o, sentindo a garganta seca, um alerta para algo parecido com _medo_. Era até engraçado sentir essas coisas com tantos anos de vida, mas estava sentindo, e por vezes chegava a ser mais assustador que o próprio sentimento.

O cheiro do tabaco foi que o despertou dos segundos pensantes, olhando mais uma vez para seu súdito que, na ponta da cama e olhando para o carpete com um charuto entre os dedos, deixava bem nítido que não havia gostado de ser interrompido. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios, levando quaisquer resquícios de sangue e virando na direção do feiticeiro.

— Seu mordomo é até simpático e bonitinho, mas não tenho o dia todo. — Juntou os lábios grossos e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, recebendo de volta um olhar um tanto cansado de Baekhyun. — Está tentando se encontrar com ele? Por isso está assim? Achei que os efeitos fossem mais... — Baekhyun o interrompeu.

— Não tente saber se estou _fraco_ , Do — disse com a voz firme e os olhos cravados nos do feiticeiro, que eram encantadores para qualquer um, um verde e outro azul, e pareciam cintilar sempre. — Preciso saber se consegue fazer com que nos encontremos sem nenhuma… consequência. — Hesitou em pensar que algo poderia acontecer com ele e sentiu uma fagulha acender dentro de si com o sorrisinho que Kyungsoo lançou em sua direção.

— Se não acontecer pela maldição, acontecerá com os Cães Negros atrás de você — falou Minseok, sem olhar para Baekhyun ou para o feiticeiro, mas notou a atenção de ambos ao fazer o comentário. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam úmidos sobre a testa e o charuto parecia mais interessante do que o problema levantado. — Não acha que virão atrás por saber que colocou a vida do líder deles em risco? Por… _nada?_ — Virou a cabeça e buscou o olhar de Baekhyun sem muita vontade, sentindo que ele estava se controlando para não o fazer arrepender-se de falar daquela forma.

— Apesar de eu não gostar muito do seu sanguessuga de estimação, tenho que dar razão a ele. — Kyungsoo arqueou a sobrancelha enfiando as mãos enluvadas no sobretudo preto e esticando as panturrilhas, dando um pequeno sorriso para Baekhyun, que umedeceu os lábios com a língua; passou o olhar do feiticeiro para seu súdito, afastando-se de ambos para se aproximar de uma pequena mesa no canto da parede, próximo às janelas grandes. — Não há solução branda e você sabe que ela não vai abrir mão disso, é o que mantém a ordem. Você faz parte do conselho, sabe que tiveram de optar por punições para essas ocasiões ou se tornariam fracos. Não é à toa que outros governos adotaram a mesma ideia, só não foram tão… _radicais._ — Baekhyun serviu-se com uísque. Os dedos pálidos estavam ligeiramente trêmulos, a fresta de luz no canto da mesa batia sobre eles e fazia a pele pinicar.

— O quanto posso me aproximar? — perguntou sem olhar para os outros dois, a respiração mais calma que o normal. Olhou para o anel em seu indicador, de prata, grosso, com um trabalhado delicado que representava a lealdade de um Cão Negro. O feiticeiro e o súdito do vampiro entreolharam-se.

Baekhyun era o vampiro mais poderoso ainda vivo. Seu clã era o mais forte e populoso, além de ter uma alta posição no Conselho de Hochland, ficando atrás apenas da feiticeira no poder. Ele sabia de todas regras, de cabo a rabo, e o que aconteceria ao ter alguma relação com quem não fosse de sua própria raça. Ele _tinha_ a resposta em seu próprio corpo, mas negava-se a crer que não havia nenhum caminho, mesmo que fosse caótico, para sair da maldição.

No entanto, queria ouvi-la ser dita por outros. Se possível, rodaria o mundo e perguntaria, olho no olho, se conheciam alguma forma de anular aquela distância cada vez mais esmagadora entre si e a vontade de viver o que estava sentindo. A ideia, essa necessidade sufocante, já havia penetrado profundamente em suas entranhas. 

— A Lei diz que qualquer relação do tipo é suscetível à maldição da feiticeira no poder de Hochland. Eira. E vocês já estão amaldiçoados. — Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios antes de falar e encarou o outro vampiro de novo, pedindo implicitamente por ajuda. Minseok passou a língua entre os lábios, ponderando o que deveria dizer. Diminuiu o olhar, tentando entender o que Baekhyun queria exatamente.

— Isso eu sei, mas até onde posso ir? — insistiu. Minseok respirou fundo, estalando a língua.

— Você sabe de toda essa porcaria. Você sabe que pode morrer. Ele pode morrer. Em algum momento, pode acontecer, e isso só não acontece na festa da Lua de Sangue. — Baekhyun sentiu diversas agulhas grandes sendo enfiadas em seu peito vagarosamente. Queimava. Ardia de um jeito insuportável. Tomou um pouco de uísque. Não gostava muito, mas estava tentando ter aquela sensação de estar bêbado de novo.

— Há alguma forma de quebrar a maldição? — Baekhyun virou um pouco o rosto, olhando para as costas largas e fortes de Minseok. Ele olhou para cima, fechando os olhos e apertando, soltando todo ar pela boca. Kyungsoo olhava de Minseok para Baekhyun.

— Nenhuma. — O mais velho naquela sala olhou para o chão assim que ouviu a resposta, a pele parecendo mais pálida com o robe preto cobrindo a maior parte dela.

— Na verdade, há uma. — Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para Kyungsoo, que parecia apreensivo com a própria resposta. — Com a morte de Eira. Apesar de um feiticeiro ser o único que pode liderar o Conselho, você imediatamente subiria à liderança, pelo menos até um novo feiticeiro ser escolhido para tomar o poder. — Minseok encarou o rapaz baixo parado próximo a porta do quarto com a sobrancelha erguida, questionando-o sobre o que ele estava querendo dizer. Baekhyun também encarava Kyungsoo, sem expressão, mas sentindo o desespero derreter suas esperanças por dentro. Voltou a olhar para a fresta de luz, o anel, a bebida. — Talvez, dessa forma, pudessem mudar a Lei e quebrar a maldição.

— Com a morte de Eira — repetiu baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos. — _Com a morte de Eira._

— Matar Eira travará uma guerra entre todas as criaturas. Você não está louco de fazer isso, Baekhyun — dizia Minseok um tanto incrédulo, mas antes mesmo de terminar o nome dele em sua repreensão, o vampiro mais velho já havia passado por Kyungsoo, o robe com as mangas longas e o tecido leve da seda esvoaçando ao passar pela porta. Minseok olhou desesperado para o feiticeiro de cabelos ralos, tragando o charuto e soltando a fumaça displicentemente. — Me diga que ele não vai tentar matar Eira.

— Sendo sincero, espero que ele tente. — Kyungsoo mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, reparando melhor em como Minseok estava _bonito_ do jeito que estava. — Porém, logo mais é a Lua de Sangue. — O feiticeiro deu passos para trás, tocando a maçaneta da porta, e um pequeno sorriso adornou os lábios grossos. — E será um prazer relembrar como eram os velhos tempos. — Lançou uma piscadela para o vampiro, soprando um riso libertino pela forma que o deixou perplexo com a atitude, saindo do quarto e deixando-o sozinho.

Minseok olhou para a porta por alguns segundos. Depois encarou o carpete e juntou as sobrancelhas. Velhos, _bem velhos mesmo_ , tempos. Curvou os lábios para baixo e deu de ombros, pelo menos teria alguma recompensa depois da possível dor de cabeça que teria.

  


☾

  


O bar estava barulhento e a cerveja muito boa. Seus amigos conversavam sobre alguma coisa divertida, até ria bastante vez ou outra, mas havia algo tocando-lhe a nuca, como uma brisa muito fria causando um choque amolado por sua coluna, fazendo-lhe se sentir inquieto. No entanto, o local nem era tão ventilado e com certeza seus amigos não tinham aquela temperatura tão baixa. Ignorou a sensação por algum tempo.

— Cara, não acredito que logo nessa noite você não vai fazer nada. — Voltou sua atenção para a conversa, Kris já estava meio enfrascado, falando pelos cotovelos com Jongin, o moreno alto e de cabelos presos, sentado ao seu lado.

— Vou fazer, só que com a minha loba. — Ele ergueu os ombros e segurou um sorriso malandro, encostando-se melhor no estofado. Chanyeol olhou de canto para o melhor amigo depois de tomar mais um gole da cerveja, sorrindo. — Ah, e vocês se preparem, depois disso não vai demorar muito pra ter um monte de moleques correndo pela vila. Sejam uns tios legais. — Revelando que também já estava com o juízo um tanto afetado pela bebida, Jongin gesticulava bastante.

— Eu sou um tio legal, mesmo sem ter sobrinhos ainda — comentou apontando para si mesmo e dando um sorriso enviesado. Jongin tocou o ombro do amigo com o próprio.

— Quem é um tio legal? — A voz feminina bastante conhecida entre eles se fez presente na conversa. Kris assobiou, segurando um riso ao ver a esposa de Jongin se aproximar da mesa com duas garrafas de cerveja, entregando uma para o mais novo entre eles. Chanyeol apontou para si e sorriu com todos os dentes. — Oh… você? Pras crianças, com certeza, você vai estragar todas elas. — Jongin sorriu do amigo para a esposa, segurando-a pela cintura para que sentasse em seu colo.

— Sinto inveja de vocês — comentou Kris, seus cabelos loiros desgrenhados pelos dedos grandes, a voz arrastada e teatralmente um tanto chorosa. A mulher de cabelos castanhos longos e de traços fortes soprou um riso. — Você não sente, Park? Casal perfeito, vida perfeita, vão ter vários filhotes agora. Isso não te deixa… deprimido? — resmungava, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e olhando para Chanyeol, que se ajeitou no estofado e balançou a cabeça para os lados. Kris bufou e Hanna sorriu.

— Arrume uma esposa, oras! Várias das minhas amigas dizem que você é muito bonito. Vocês não acham ele bonito? — A loba olhou para Chanyeol e depois para Jongin. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e só confirmaram que também achavam quando ela ergueu a sobrancelha em tom de ameaça. Kris olhou para os amigos com uma cara desgostosa. — Olha aí, todos nós achamos você bonito. Procure sua esposa, Wu! — dizia animada, e disfarçou um sorriso grande tomando a cerveja. Kris suspirou profundamente, escorregando um pouco no estofado velho de couro.

— Já fiquei com todas elas e quando vou procurar pra um segundo encontro elas dizem que sou… _meloso demais_ — murmurou com um ligeiro bico nos lábios, destoando completamente do lobo que era quando estava transformado. Hanna abriu a boca algumas vezes, Jongin e Chanyeol entreolharam-se.

— Seja… menos meloso? — Chanyeol sugeriu, e ia cair gargalhada com os amigos depois da careta que Kris fez, mas sua atenção foi tomada pelo rapaz adentrando o bar, caminhando em direção à mesa em que estava com seus amigos.

Jongin percebeu para onde Chanyeol olhava, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, seguindo o mesmo caminho do Park.

— Lá vem problema... — murmurou o moreno, fazendo a esposa erguer o olhar para quem entrava no bar, chamando a atenção de Kris também.

Chanyeol cuidou de virar o resto da cerveja, respirando fundo quando o líder da guarda aproximou-se com um semblante mais sério que o de costume. Junmyeon acenou com a cabeça para fora do lugar.

— Na entrada da vila, estão procurando pelo senhor — disse, a atenção presa em Chanyeol, que ergueu o olhar, procurando saber quem poderia ser, buscando-o daquela forma e não sendo nomeado pelo Kim.

Então sentiu novamente o frio insistente na nuca e um rosto conhecido passou por sua mente. Não podia ser, podia? Levantou rapidamente, pegando o casaco de couro marrom deixado sobre o assento e o vestindo. Uma enxurrada de possibilidades tomou conta da sua cabeça em questão de segundos, tirando-lhe o sossego que estava tentando se pôr desde que se sentou à mesa do bar.

— Precisa de companhia, Park? — indagou Hanna, erguendo o olhar para o alfa que liderava a alcateia, balançando a garrafa lentamente, de um lado para o outro. Ela não gostava daquela ideia, assim como Jongin, que comprimiu os lábios e olhou para outro lugar que não fosse o amigo.

— Volto logo — disse meio afobado, saindo do bar com passos apressados e o coração acelerando.

Os três na mesa se entreolharam e suspiraram. Kris aprumou a postura, tornando-se sério, muito diferente de como estava antes. Hanna não demorou muito para levantar do colo de Jongin, que a segurou pela cintura, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

— Só vou ficar observando de longe — avisou e Jongin bem sabia que não conseguiria falar algo que pudesse conversar a esposa do contrário. Então, deixou a cerveja sobre a mesa, soltando Hanna e coçando a nuca, observando-a sair do bar.

Chanyeol enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro. Com a cabeça baixa, caminhou por alguns minutos até chegar à entrada da vila. Uma trilha dava caminho à cidade, separando os territórios e os povos. Junmyeon estava a alguns passos atrás, tentando acompanhar Chanyeol sem dizer nenhuma palavra, porém sua carranca escancarou que também não gostava muito do que estava acontecendo.

Fungou, passando as costas da mão pelo nariz, tentando inibir o cheiro que começava a sentir, fazendo seus sentidos se bagunçarem tão rapidamente que se sentiu zonzo por alguns segundos. O olfato sensível às vezes o traía. Conhecia aquele perfume. Para muitos era insuportável, mas, para Chanyeol, era viciante, gostoso de sentir, principalmente quando estava impregnado em sua pele, em suas roupas, grudado em suas memórias, agora crescendo e dominando tudo de novo, como erva daninha. Já fazia tanto tempo…

— Pode deixar — disse para Junmyeon antes de adentrar a trilha, a iluminação sumindo em poucos passos. — Diga que não precisam ficar em alerta — avisou e o líder da guarda ouviu a voz ao longe, pondo as mãos na cintura e respirando fundo.

Chanyeol conhecia aquela floresta como a palma de sua mão. Conhecia o úmido e morno, os galhos debaixo dos seus pés e os que tinha de afastar com as mãos. Ali também era sua casa, onde passou a maior parte de sua vida e sucedeu a cuidar dos seus como seu pai fez. Estava no centro dela, depois de inquietamente seguir o cheiro único — talvez fosse apenas uma forma de reforçar o quanto o dono daquele perfume sempre arrumava um jeito de marcar sua lucidez —, afastando os galhos, escutando com atenção até o pequeno que se quebrava debaixo dos seus sapatos, quando viu ao longe a figura um pouco mais baixa, de pele muito pálida, sobretudo pesado, escuro e longo, parado como se fizesse parte dos troncos grossos das árvores altas.

Chanyeol parou os próprios passos com receio de dar mais algum para frente, puxando a respiração com mais força e sentindo os ossos doerem ao fazer isso, as mãos gelarem e a marca pinicar.

Tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia haver milhas entre eles, quilômetros impossíveis de serem calculados, que criavam uma lacuna lancinante entre o desejo e o proibido. 

Eram iluminados apenas por frestas da luz da Lua e algumas da cidade e da vila que ainda alcançavam o meio da floresta, indiscretas ao revelar, ainda que parcamente, toda a silhueta que conhecia o decalque com suas mãos e sabia das curvas de cor e salteado. Chanyeol reparou em cada detalhe, os cabelos negros caídos na testa, os olhos vermelhos cintilantes, os lábios finos, a linha do pescoço sumindo por dentro da gola alta do casaco; tudo além da cor da pele, dos olhos e da boca era um breu que atiçava algo agoniante dentro do lobo. 

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Chanyeol pareceu hesitar ao falar, soltando o ar pela boca e sentindo o suor escorrer pela nuca em evidente sinal de neurastenia. Apesar da relutância, Baekhyun o ouviu perfeitamente.

O vampiro desviou o olhar para o chão, olhando às próprias botas, novamente sentindo aquela secura na garganta. O que havia acontecido? O que pensou em fazer, correndo até Chanyeol sem medir as consequências? Ergueu o olhar novamente, engolindo em seco, sentindo o gosto amargo na língua.

Depois de tanto tempo com ele apenas em pensamento, idealizando o momento que poderia olhá-lo de novo e, sem medo algum, aproximar-se, enfiar seus dedos nos cabelos cinza escuros, puxá-lo para si e sentir o gosto dos lábios dele nos seus; queria somente ter a certeza que isso aconteceria de novo, que ele também sentia medo, mas nada estava maior do que aquela flama, daquele imenso lumaréu de sentimentos resumidos na troca de olhar demorada e serena, no instante que perceberam como era difícil ignorar o coração acelerado, os lábios e a ponta dos dedos formigando, estando _tão perto_.

Baekhyun demorou para ter alguma ação e, quando teve, foi para dar um passo à frente, quase cambaleando como se seu próprio corpo estivesse querendo o impedir de se aproximar um pouco mais. Franziu o cenho. Estava com tantas saudades… sentia falta de desenhar o contorno do rosto angular, do nariz arrebitado, da boca cheinha, ainda estando no colo dele, com as mãos grandes fazendo carinho em suas costas nuas; de ouvir as declarações bobas de amor, de um jeito completamente _sem_ _jeito_ , mas que achava adorável porque era um idiota apaixonado. Sentia falta apenas de estar no mesmo lugar que ele, provocando-o com o olhar de longe, até pararem com o joguinho de gato e rato e voltassem para boca com boca e pele com pele.

Chanyeol só desviou o olhar ao ouvir o piar de uma coruja, olhando para cima e apertando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta de couro. Em silêncio, observou o vampiro andar até o tronco da árvore mais próxima, sentando-se virado para o lado que dava à cidade. O lobo escorreu alguns segundos reparando em Baekhyun, no desenho delicado do rosto, antes de umedecer os lábios e, por instinto, olhar para trás, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhos. 

Sentia a adrenalina correr frenética por suas veias, mas não podia simplesmente ir embora. Não podia dar as costas para ele. Nunca daria, na verdade. Já tentou várias vezes fingir que não existiam, que o que tinham durante as luas era apenas algo passível de cair no esquecimento. Porém, a quem estava querendo enganar? Seu maior defeito era negar a verdade para si mesmo, e fez isso com Baekhyun também, mesmo tendo a marca da maldição provando que eram eternos. Amava o vampiro de corpo e alma. Poderia deitar com outros, confundir-se por alguns segundos, mas ele sempre voltaria, dominando seus pensamentos, fazendo-lhe ter a certeza, de novo, que ninguém seria páreo para atalhar o que sentia por ele. _Unicamente por ele._

E se Baekhyun chegou até ali, havia algum motivo, afinal era muito perigoso e por anos se mantiveram longe. Faltavam poucos dias e Chanyeol sentia o peito doer ao saber que ele estava se arriscando outra vez; doeria muito mais se soubesse que ele estava sendo movido apenas pela saudade que também o sufocava.

Não hesitou outra vez e andou até o mesmo tronco, as mãos ficando cada vez mais frias, sentando-se virado para o lado que dava caminho à vila. Apoiou os braços nas pernas, puxando-as para próximo ao peito e engolindo em seco com a intenção de perguntar, outra vez, se havia acontecido alguma coisa, mas Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio antes.

— Se eu tomasse o poder, conseguiria desfazer isso — murmurou, arrastando as botas para trazer as pernas contra o peito, da mesma forma que Chanyeol estava. — Se Eira morresse, nós teríamos uma chance. — O cenho estava franzido, denotando o incômodo ao pensar naquilo.

— Isso causaria uma guerra, não acredito que seja algo tão simples também. — Chanyeol disse com a voz calma, tentando não deixar Baekhyun mais afobado do que parecia estar por dentro.

Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no tronco. A mão esquerda estava sobre o punho direito, esfregando os dedos vagarosamente, querendo se livrar da sensação ligeira de ardência.

— _Nós teríamos uma chance_ — repetiu muito baixo e com aflição espalhando-se por cada uma das palavras que disse. Chanyeol apertou os olhos com força. Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios e virou a cabeça para o lado com a intenção de ver algum gesto de Chanyeol.

— Não posso colocar meu povo em risco, Bae… — sussurrou o apelido carinhoso, deixando que o afeto que tinha por chamá-lo daquela forma (e lembrar-se de como ele sempre abria um sorriso bonito ao ouvir) escorrer pela língua. Baekhyun sentiu o coração martelar contra o peito e a agonia se juntar ao queimor no braço. — Prometi ao meu pai que manteria a paz entre os Cães Negros, protegeria cada um como se fossem sangue do meu sangue. Se um de nós… se eu morrer… — Baekhyun o interrompeu. 

— Eu nunca deixaria isso acontecer — disse rapidamente e Chanyeol deu um pequeno sorriso taciturno, balançando a cabeça para os lados como se Baekhyun pudesse vê-lo claramente fazendo isso. 

— Não diga que seus súditos são piedosos como você. Eles sentem ódio de cada um dos meus desde o conflito, e o ódio dos meus lobos é completamente recíproco. — Chanyeol esticou uma perna e abriu os olhos devagar. As folhas das copas no alto deixavam pequenas frestas da luz da Lua invadir a floresta. Ali embaixo, o rosto de Baekhyun poderia ser um belo caleidoscópio com os olhos vermelhos e a pele pálida para Chanyeol. — _Estamos sozinhos_ — sussurrou com a voz pesada.

Baekhyun sentiu os olhos arderem, mas controlou aquela vontade estranha de colocar a tristeza que sentia para fora de uma forma tão repentina e humana. O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois, como o tronco da árvore que os separavam. A angústia quase equiparava-se à saudade e a falta de palavras mais uma vez gritava, em alto e bom som, que não havia saída.

Hesitante, os dedos finos e pálidos de Baekhyun descansaram sobre os galhos secos ao lado direito do tronco. O barulho do movimento chamou a atenção de Chanyeol, que abaixou o olhar para ver o que era. O anel decorava o indicador, revelando uma lealdade que ia além de uma simples relação. Não era sobre sexo, sobre estar sempre próximo. As almas prometeram, silenciosamente, estarem sempre uma com a outra.

Chanyeol sentiu medo. Fazia anos que não tocava Baekhyun. Às vezes até esquecia de como tocá-lo fazia-lhe sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, sentiu muito medo outra vez e a marca parecia rasgar sua pele lentamente, em um claro alerta de _perigo_. Nunca aconteceu de se encontrarem fora das festas da Lua de Sangue, contudo, em seu âmago, sentia que, de qualquer forma, algo aconteceria para tentar os dois e não estava tão disposto a fugir. Não tinha mais forças para correr para longe de Baekhyun nem do que sentia por ele.

Arrastou a palma da sua mão esquerda, os galhos pinicando na pele um pouco áspera da palma e lembrando-lhe que não podia, de maneira alguma, continuar com aquilo.

Porém, fez. Segurou os dedos magros do vampiro, apertando-os e sentindo ele segurar firme nos seus. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, ignorando que suas bochechas já estavam molhadas e a marca ardia. Essa dor era suportável, apenas o medo de Chanyeol não ter mais aquela firmeza segurando seus dedos que acabava sendo sufocante. O lobo sentiu o frio da pele se misturar com a quentura da palma da sua mão, deixando-lhe vagar entre o paraíso e o inferno.

— Estarei te esperando no mesmo lugar de sempre — murmurou Baekhyun, deslizando o polegar pelo dorso da mão de Chanyeol, ignorando seu corpo fervendo, seus ossos doloridos e a sensação de fraqueza crescendo.

— Vou estar com aquela jaqueta que você odeia… e provavelmente com uma garrafa da cerveja mais barata porque, você sabe, eu odeio aquelas bebidas de fadas. — Tentou soar divertido, mas o aperto de Baekhyun em seus dedos fez com que juntasse as sobrancelhas em um semblante desolado.

Pela primeira vez, também sentiram que a dúvida acerca de conseguirem pôr os olhos sobre o outro de novo estava devorando detidamente cada pequeno espaço de esperança dentro deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e aí em?? hehe me digam o que acharam desse encontro aí  
> fiquei com um olho no padre e outro na missa!
> 
> se vocês quiserem ler algo mais nesse mesmo universo, venham aqui: https://fics.me/21687000  
> qualquer coisa, estou no twitter: https://twitter.com/kyoongni
> 
> beijinhos da pamo e até logo ♡


	3. Eclipse Lunar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boa noite meus amores e minhas amoras, nessa linda lua minguante, vamos de mais um capítulo dessa história aqui! novos personagens, muita treta e cof cof sem spoilers tão rápido, não é?
> 
> só não posso deixar de agradecer por todo carinho, favoritos, comentários, tudinho! vocês são perfeitos ♡ e nem esquecer de mandar um beijo pra biazinha, que sempre deixa os capítulos cheirosos assim.
> 
> sem mais nem menos, fadas do meu coração  
> uma ótima leitura! ♡

_Uma noite antes da_ _p_ _róxima lua de sangue._

**HOCHLAND**

Imortalidade. Uma benção ou uma maldição? No momento em que largou os dedos de Chanyeol, com o temor disparado por suas veias, soube que não se passava apenas de uma ideia. Um conceito que trazia ao seu povo um senso de superioridade. Uma ideia errônea, que servia apenas para deixá-los ainda mais temidos, pois, em algum momento, morreriam. Arrancariam sua cabeça, queimariam seu corpo, amaldiçoaram-no. Assim, centenas de anos seriam apenas momentos que desejaria ter esquecido para não sofrer.

Já perdeu muitos amores e viu leais morrerem, havia ido embora sem olhar para trás; matou _e morreu_ para não sofrer. Já havia feito justiça com as próprias mãos para se tornar o mais poderoso e antigo de sua raça. Era sanguinário, diziam. _Desalmado._

E tudo não se passava de uma ideia. Uma suposição sobre o que era ser ou não ser para um vampiro. Não tinha sentimentos? Eles continuavam ali, só desejava não os ter, pois o tempo que estava vagando pelo mundo valeu para lembrá-lo de que o maior veneno são os sentimentos. Estava morto ou vivo? Sangue corria por suas veias, o coração batia. Estava vivo. _Era_ vivo, mas muitas vezes desejou ser de gelo para não ter nenhuma reação, a não ser a fome de sua espécie.

Vinte e cinco anos. Esse era o tempo que fazia desde a chegada dos Cães Negros. Eles tomavam territórios para manter seu povo vivo. Baekhyun só não esperava que a chegada deles em Hochland fosse também trazer Chanyeol, que despertou o sentimento mais insano que pôde sentir. Não era algo desconhecido, pelo contrário, já havia sentido muitas vezes, mas, ainda sim, pareceu algo novo.

Em uma das festas dadas por Eira, amaram-se pela primeira vez. Ele era apenas um garoto de vinte e poucos anos, lutando pela vida de seu povo ao lado do pai — que veio a falecer alguns anos depois, deixando o lugar no conselho para Chanyeol. Baekhyun negou para si mesmo que havia se encantado, mas não tinha volta. Beijar aqueles lábios foi como experimentar o sangue mais doce que pudesse existir. Era viciante, como a droga mais perigosa de todo o mundo. 

Em encontros proibidos, chegaram ao ponto de não conseguirem negar, mas Eira mudou o caminho de cada um, e com tantos conflitos surgindo entre os povos, enfraquecendo-os perante os humanos, Baekhyun e Chanyeol não tiveram escolhas a não ser aceitar aquilo para bem dos seus.

As cartas trocadas foram seu acalento por muitos anos, mas Baekhyun se viu queimando várias delas antes mesmo de ler, com medo de fazer Chanyeol sofrer. No Conselho, os olhares passaram a confidenciar muitos desejos que eram apenas vividos nas noites de Lua de Sangue. Em todas as festas de Eira, Baekhyun tentou se negar a viver aquele sentimento que crescia vertiginoso dentro de si outra vez. Nunca conseguiu, porque ele sempre pega em sua cintura devagar, estoico ao ponto de fugir com suas palavras, e o leva para além das leis, avante de qualquer coisa capaz de separá-los.

Depois de tantos anos, nada em relação ao sentimento mudou, mas Chanyeol sim. Ao contrário de como acontecia com Baekhyun, Chanyeol envelheceu, estava mais forte, parecia até mesmo maior. Agora era o alfa que liderava e protegia toda a alcateia de Hochland. Baekhyun gostava de pensar que, em algum momento, o tempo pararia para ele também e não fosse ver o homem que amava morrer. Envelhecer não era o problema, tinha toda convicção de que ele continuaria lindo, cativante… e amando aquela jaqueta que Baekhyun jurava odiar, mas a verdade era que amava a forma que ela caia bem nos ombros largos e deixava-o mais atraente ainda.

Talvez fosse capaz de mudar sua realidade também e finalmente envelhecer. Vivia pensando que o “fim” logo mais chegaria, quem sabe assim não tivesse tanto medo de lidar com a dor o perseguindo por sua particular eternidade.

Segurou a taça de vinho com mais força, os olhos vermelhos vagando pelo quadro grande na sala de estar da mansão, uma pintura perfeita sua e da primeira linhagem de seus súditos.

O fim. Para muitos, era apenas um novo começo. Para outros, um descanso. O que era para si mesmo Baekhyun ainda não sabia, mas parecia algo semelhante à liberdade. Como se pudesse sair correndo, sem roupas e no meio da chuva, mas sem sentir frio porque seu peito estaria quente. Dessa forma, o fim parecia doce e agradável de se aceitar, porque o caminho até ele, até finalmente dar o último suspiro, seria como páginas de seu romance preferido.

— Eu gosto dessa pintura. — A voz de Minseok surgiu no cômodo. Não assustou Baekhyun, havia sentido a presença dele alguns minutos atrás, então não desviou sua atenção dos traços delicados do quadro grande. — Você tinha acabado de alimentar o Sehun. Olha como retrataram bem a cara de assustado dele — disse com um tom risonho, as mãos para trás, dando passos calmos até Baekhyun.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa para estar aqui? Me disseram que iria a Kaltes para uns… _compromissos_ — disse, um pequeno sorriso adornando os lábios finos, um gesto simples e que não passou de um agrado para completar suas palavras.

Afastou-se de Minseok para pegar a garrafa de vinho deixada sobre a mesa posta para o jantar. Ninguém que vivia consigo dentro da imensa mansão no norte de Hochland tinha tato para desfrutar de um bom jantar em _família_. Baekhyun só gostava do momento de calmaria. Minseok ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, encarando o quadro e esticando as panturrilhas.

— Kaltes está fria demais, sua irmã pode esperar um pouco para ter minha visita. — Baekhyun soprou um riso, olhando para frente enquanto puxava a rolha da garrafa com mais força que o necessário. Minseok deixou aquele assunto morrer em meio ao remanso, entretendo-se na pintura nesse tempo até, por fim, quebrar o silêncio. — Ontem à noite — começou, Baekhyun percebeu-o brincando com os anéis que decoravam os dedos bonitos que ele tinha —, você sumiu.

— Nunca mais tinha visitado um humano — disse, suspirando vagarosamente antes de tomar um gole do vinho. Minseok virou, encarando-o com o canto dos lábios curvado. Uma gota de cinismo traçando o vermelho denso de seus olhos.

— Não sabia que Cães Negros protegiam humanos e faziam ronda por nosso território — soltou no mesmo tom polido de antes, na mesma postura e com a mesma insolência. Baekhyun crispou os lábios, desviando o olhar para a garrafa de vinho, fingindo estar entretido com o rótulo.

— Sempre foram enxeridos, você sabe disso melhor que ninguém, não? — comentou sem muita vontade. Seu ódio pelos lobos não tinha nem rastros, algum remorso por ter perdido alguns dos seus, mas… era passado, parte de uma história que gostaria de não ter vivido.

— A filha da puta da Hanna estava rondando por aqui. Não quer falar sobre isso? — Minseok pareceu ofendido dessa vez, não irritado, apesar de guardar uma raiva pela loba que custaria um acerto de contas no futuro, diminuindo o olhar em direção ao líder do clã e inclinando um pouquinho a cabeça para o lado, enfatizando sua necessidade de conversar sobre.

— Ela só estava protegendo o líder deles, Minseok… — Baekhyun soou desatento.

— _Ah —_ deu um pequeno sorriso forçado, assentindo várias vezes com a cabeça, novamente esticando as panturrilhas e voltando a atenção para o quadro —, o líder deles é um humano agora. — O mais velho ergueu o olhar para encarar seu súdito, que arqueou as sobrancelhas e crispou os lábios. — Você foi encontrar o Chanyeol, se colocou em risco e deixou que os amiguinhos dele viessem ficar rondando, esperando o primeiro deslize. Tudo isso porque está pensando no que Kyungsoo disse, não é?

— Vai me dizer que vocês não mandaram a Youra? Uma recém alimentada pronta para matar qualquer um se acontecesse alguma coisa comigo — respondeu-o do mesmo jeito que estava sendo indagado, erguendo as sobrancelhas e inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, imitando os gestos de Minseok no meio da conversa. O sujeito travou a mandíbula e Baekhyun sorriu desacreditado, balançando a cabeça para os lados. — Ele se colocou em risco ao aceitar me ver também. Não somos crianças e você deveria saber muito bem disso. — Minseok pareceu desarmar um pouco, mesmo que não gostasse da ideia, porém ainda tinha algo que gostaria de saber e tinha quase certeza que a resposta que receberia não seria satisfatória. — Não importa. Nada aconteceu. — Acenou, tomando todo o conteúdo da taça de uma única vez.

E, novamente, teve a leve sensação de que a melhor saída era ficar bêbado, ser imprudente e correr para os braços de Chanyeol.

— Poderia ter acontecido, _pode_ acontecer — murmurou e Baekhyun o ignorou, levando a garrafa até o bar grande e cheio de bebidas de todas as nacionalidades e valores, colocando-a entre outras de vinho. Uma bela coleção cultuada por muitas décadas. — Você está mesmo pensando no que aquele feiticeiro filho da mãe disse? — Baekhyun continuou sem falar, entretanto, seu silêncio discorria dezenas de respostas que perturbaram a cabeça de Minseok. O vampiro mais novo tornou-se incrédulo, apertando os próprios dedos e engolindo a seco. 

Porém, interrompendo qualquer discurso seguinte que o Kim estava pensando em dar, os dois sentiram uma nova presença aproximando-se do cômodo, e quando o rapaz baixo com um terno impecável apareceu, estavam olhando para a porta. Acostumado com a situação, o mordomo apenas acenou com a cabeça para a entrada da mansão.

— Uma… — Ele hesitou em continuar o aviso, as pestanas tremeram e a voz falhou. Baekhyun e Minseok se entreolharam. — _Fada._ — Imediatamente, o vampiro mais novo deu um passo para trás. — Uma fada espera pelo senhor. Não a permiti entrar porque… bem, acho melhor o senhor mesmo ver. — O mordomo comprimiu os lábios, dando as costas para os dois vampiros assim que Baekhyun assentiu. 

Ele olhou para Minseok e por muito pouco não expressou ânimo pela situação assustada que o rapaz se encontrava, contudo caminhou para onde a criatura estava e o Kim seguiu seu caminho logo depois, mas não antes de ponderar várias vezes se deveria mesmo dar o primeiro passo. 

Dependendo do ponto de vista, as fadas eram criaturas adoráveis. Normalmente brincalhonas e encantadoras. Baekhyun podia dizer que também eram seres maravilhosos para outras coisas. Incluindo _servir,_ mas essa é uma história para outro momento. E, dependendo do ponto de vista novamente, eram seres…

Antes mesmo de se aproximar da porta, Baekhyun teve a mesma atitude que Minseok: dar um passo para trás, encarando a figura estagnada no último degrau da escadaria da varanda, controlando o choro, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e o corpo de sangue.

Dependendo do ponto de vista, eram criaturas medonhas.

— O que diabos é isso?! — Minseok perguntou escandaloso demais, levando o indicador para frente das narinas, tentando inibir o cheiro doce do sangue, o cenho franzido encarando a fada como se ela fosse um ser completamente estranho. A garota engoliu o choro, passando os dedos nos cabelos de cor azul claro e depois no rosto, tentando tirar os rastros de lágrimas, mas acabando por melar a pele de vermelho.

— Minha irmã... — Ela respirou fundo, os lábios azuis trêmulos. A pele era cor de oliva e os traços marcantes; correntes delicadas e prateadas se moviam pelo corpo não tão magro, cobrindo a nudez, da mesma cor das sobrancelhas e cílios. Os olhos pareciam retratos de um céu de verão, azul claro e límpido. — Ela… minha irmã… ela... ela que sangrou até a morte — murmurou cuidadosamente, tentando entender as próprias palavras. Lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo rosto bonito e os olhos vagaram pelos três homens que a encaravam com certa frouxidão.

Baekhyun sentiu a garganta arranhar quando tentou umedecê-la, sentindo o queimor subir por seus dedos até se apossar da marca da maldição. Umedecendo os lábios e piscando os olhos vermelhos rapidamente, deu espaço para ela entrar. O cenho franzido declarava o quanto estava confuso e o cheiro do sangue das fadas era um ligeiro incômodo que driblava seus pensamentos mais caóticos.

— O que temos a ver com… isso? — Minseok perguntou um pouco relutante, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Baekhyun no mesmo instante, enquanto ele guiava a fada até o conjunto de sofás escuros.

— Foi a maldição de Eira — respondeu assim que Baekhyun sentou-se na poltrona de frente para onde se abancou, debulhando-se em lágrimas mais fortes. O vampiro mais velho pôs o calcanhar sobre o outro joelho e apoiou o cotovelo no braço do assento.

Minseok espichou os olhos para o mordomo baixinho, levantando as sobrancelhas numa constatação de que problemas estavam por vir e que a dor de cabeça não ia ser somente dele. Baekhyun tocou o próprio queixo, deixando pacientemente que a fada pudesse recompor-se do choro copioso. 

A garota juntou as mãos sobre os joelhos, apertando os dedos e levantando o olhar para Baekhyun como se ele fosse o único na sala, depois de algum tempo em um silêncio incômodo, porém necessário. O vampiro aprumou mais a postura, sentindo um calafrio subir pela coluna.

— Ela estava tendo relações com um Cão Negro. Há algum tempo começou a se sentir fraca, mas achamos que poderia ser… gravidez, talvez, só que nada além disso estava dando sinais. — Minseok ia interrompê-la novamente, mas os olhos azuis o encararam profundamente e ele percebeu a garganta alheia subir e descer. — Quando fadas estão grávidas… nossa essência se torna furta-cor, ela estava apenas fraca, como se estivesse perdendo seu poder pouco a pouco. — Minseok soprou um riso, mas escondeu os dentes assim que a fada inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, tão medonha quanto os vampiros mais carniceiros que já conheceu.

Baekhyun não percebeu quando, involuntariamente, juntou as mãos sobre o colo, escorregando os dedos pelo anel de prata. O lapso da imagem de Chanyeol perdendo as forças nos seus braços passou por sua mente e instaurou o desespero em seu peito, fazendo a marca doer mais que antes.

— E por que me procurou? — Baekhyun diminuiu o olhar, sentindo a boca seca e as mãos suando. Ela voltou a olhar para o vampiro mais velho.

— Por que você é o membro do Conselho que vive nessa maldição. Faça alguma coisa! — A fada elevou o tom de voz misturado ao choro e, apesar de odiar quando faziam isso consigo, Baekhyun entendeu a dor que ela sentia (ou só estava muito absorto na informação e no próprio tormento?). — Nós fazemos muito por vocês, servimos nosso sangue, cuidamos dos seus pequenos demônios e nunca pedimos nada em troca. Minha irmã morreu por causa de Eira. _Por amar alguém_! — A fada berrava, rangendo entre os dentes, deixando-se tomar, agora, pelo ódio. Em algum momento, o olhar de Baekhyun havia se perdido no piso de linóleo, porém, espichou-o na direção da criatura ao que ela exclamou, apertando os dedos magros e sujos no estofado.

Encarando-a naquela situação, Baekhyun se enxergou sentado ao lado dela, chorando ao ponto de engasgar nas próprias lágrimas, então a tristeza passava e seus traços tornavam-se uma expressão palpável do seu demônio cheio de sanha.

— Agradeço por todo o cuidado com nossas crianças e o sangue, _blá blá_ , mas não podemos fazer nada por sua irmã. Meus pêsames… _ou algo do tipo_ — dizia Minseok, tentando a todo custo cortar o rumo da conversa, sem paciência nenhuma e gesticulando como se quisesse claramente que ela entendesse suas palavras, quebrando o silêncio que se formou além da respiração errônea da fada por conta do choro.

Ela olhou-o novamente, suas íris pareciam líquidas. Baekhyun a notou apertar os próprios dedos de novo e uma força surgiu debaixo de seus pés. Minseok também sentiu e comprimiu os lábios, diminuindo o olhar em direção a garota. Uma raiz fina perfurou o linóleo próximo aos pés do vampiro mais novo. O mordomo abriu a boca algumas vezes e até pensou em se aproximar, mas, antes disso, Baekhyun o encarou, em um pedido mudo para que não fizesse nada; olhou para a pequena cena de um Minseok tentando se livrar da raiz que se enrolava fortemente ao redor do seu tornozelo.

Em épocas de bom humor, Baekhyun riria, mas sua cabeça estava longe demais para pensar em achar o ato de raiva de uma fada algo divertido. Mesmo com Minseok em agonia para tentar arrancar aquilo que subia rastejando por sua perna, sua cabeça parecia dolorida. Apenas uma sensação, pois a única dor capaz de sentir nos últimos tempos era a da marca de Eira. Tocou a própria testa, fechando os olhos devagar. 

— Pare — ordenou com a voz seca. A fada ainda demorou alguns segundos fazendo Minseok tentar arrancar a raiz, mas logo a recolheu com um rangido por debaixo do piso. — Cuide de trocar — referiu-se à parte do linóleo danificada para o mordomo, abrindo os olhos e olhando-o de relance; a fada recolheu as mãos e crispou os lábios, acompanhando Baekhyun levantar e andar até o cabideiro próximo à porta ainda aberta. — Estou de saída. — Ele vestiu o sobretudo escuro e pôs a boina que estavam pendurados no cabideiro próximo à porta. Antes de sair, olhou sobre o ombro para a fada, que agora escondia o rosto nas mãos trêmulas e tornava a chorar. — Meus pêsames por sua irmã. — Seu olhar pousou em Minseok, que engoliu em seco, depois no mordomo, que acenou com a cabeça.

Nada mais disse, somente desceu o lance de degraus rapidamente, seguindo o caminho do jardim bem cuidado até os portões grandes de ferro, o rangido quando os abriu parecendo mais alto do que o costumeiro.

O trajeto seria um pouco longo. Poderia andar mais rápido e chegar logo ao seu destino, mas usou daquele tempo para pensar. Enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco grande, os olhos vermelhos quase fixos no caminho da frente e a pele pinicando levemente pelos raios de Sol do fim da tarde tocarem-na. Ser uma criatura noturna não fazia com que morresse com a exposição, apenas sentia-se muito mais confortável sem ela. No entanto, com tantos anos de vida, aquilo se tornou apenas um mísero detalhe.

Muitas coisas passaram a ser isso, para bem da verdade. Detalhes que Baekhyun não pensava sobre ou que não o faziam sentir nada significativo para se importar tanto assim. Porém, havia detalhes que o faziam ficar inquieto, e ter uma fada chorando pela morte da irmã, que sofreu por conta da maldição de Eira, deixou-o dessa forma.

O que havia acontecido com o amante? Em nenhum momento a garota falou sobre o sofrimento dele. Apesar da perda maior ser por ter sido a própria irmã, Baekhyun gostaria de ter ouvido que ele também morreu, que o sofrimento foi mútuo. Não se importava de soar tão egoísta ao pensar assim. Ela nem mesmo havia sentido ódio pelo Cão Negro, e isso fez algo formigar dentro de Baekhyun.

  
  
  


☾

  
  


**KALTES**

O pio da coruja não parou seus passos pelo caminho de pedras do jardim pouco iluminado. Subiu o lance de três degraus em um único passo, batendo a palma da mão contra a madeira escura da porta alta. O estrondo ecoou e a coruja fez barulho de novo, olhando para o visitante pouco comum no casarão. Não precisou bater uma segunda vez para que ouvisse o ruído de passos, o trinco da fechadura e por fim o ranger das dobradiças. A figura era bem conhecida e, apesar de ter uma parcela de culpa, não era do seu interesse.

Minseok passou por Kyungsoo sem meias palavras ou algum gesto educado pela visita um pouquinho inesperada, esbarrando seu ombro no dele e quase rachando o caminho no piso abaixo de suas botas. Os passos eram ágeis, o bater firme do sobretudo contra o vento frio adentrando os janelões do casarão causava o barulho que rompia o silêncio do corredor. Seguiu o burburinho, subindo as escadas altas até a última porta branca do extenso corredor, aclarado por esferas flutuantes no teto alto, parecendo pequenas luas particulares. O ruído se desfez no silêncio do resto da mansão com uma aragem rápida, poucos passos antes de chegar à porta ou tocar a maçaneta. Kyungsoo estava a passos de distância, observando a ânsia da visita ao entrar no cômodo. 

Minseok comprimiu a mandíbula, os olhos vermelhos vagando pela sala grande, de estantes de livros altas, tapete por todo o espaço, lustre no centro e janelas grandes junto a poltronas estrategicamente em volta de uma pequena mesa de centro. Primeiro avistou uma velha conhecida, bem capaz de ser o único motivo de conhecer muito bem as ruelas de Kaltes. A irmã de Baekhyun estava sentada em uma das poltronas, onde a luz do candelabro no teto fazia sombras em parte do seu rosto pálido. Bonita como sempre, mas Minseok dificilmente diria isso em voz alta, principalmente levando em conta onde e com quem ela estava.

Baekhee prendeu os olhos vermelhos na figura estagnada na porta, os dedos magros batucando serenamente o copo em mãos, sobre as pernas cruzadas. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, quase uma _sombra_ de satisfação pintando os lábios vermelhos, por ver Minseok. O vampiro desviou o olhar para algo mais que chamou sua atenção no meio da análise circunstanciada que fazia ao seu redor. Na poltrona praticamente de costas à porta, havia uma bengala apoiada no braço do estofado, coberta de pequenas pedras brilhantes. Deu um passo para frente para ver nitidamente quem era, mas Kyungsoo passou por si revidando a falta de educação no mesmo instante que a feiticeira no poder de Kaltes surgiu de entre suas estantes, trazendo um livro grosso consigo.

— Em que posso ajudar, Kim? — perguntou, não tirando os olhos do caminho que fazia até deixar o livro sobre a mesa de centro. Minseok ergueu um pouco o queixo e puxou o ar com força.

— Vim saber porque colocou na cabeça do Baekhyun que matar Eira resolve a porra da maldição — disse e, no mesmo instante, tanto Kyungsoo quanto o desconhecido deram pequenos sorrisos, o que instigou Minseok a adentrar mais a sala e ver finalmente a fisionomia alheia. Baekhee ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, levantando e andando lentamente até uma pequena mesa próximo a janela, a fim de se servir mais da bebida rubra. — Tem a ver com esse aqui? — Apontou para o desconhecido de rosto afilado e cabelos loiros arrumados em um topete impecável, cheio de anéis nos dedos sobre o colo e olhos azuis. O homem sorriu para Minseok, piscando as pestanas bem devagar.

— Só pedi para Kyungsoo levar a possível solução para o amigo dele, o que há de errado nisso? — Chungha sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e erguendo as mãos para frisar sua dúvida _quase_ genuína. Minseok riu soprado, completamente contrariado, pondo as mãos na cintura.

Baekhee não podia evitar pensar que o vampiro ficava muito sensual e atraente naquela posição, defendendo o seu líder com unhas e dentes. _Oh,_ a camisa com os primeiros botões desabotoados, a corrente com uma pedra pequena e bruta de rubi roçando na pele pálida era… Baekhee sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e pondo duas pedras de gelo na própria bebida.

— Perdeu a noção do perigo? Você sabe o caos que está prestes a ver acontecer bem debaixo do seu nariz? — perguntou, a incredulidade na voz fez Chungha sorrir até um tanto meiga perante a forma que estava sendo abordada. 

— Não há nenhuma outra saída, Kim. Meu povo também deseja acabar com a Lei, mas, com Eira em Hochland, parte do conselho não abre mão para não sofrer com a quebra de acordos que temos em Kaltes. — Gesticulou, como se estivesse explicando o assunto para uma criança. Minseok riu, sem graça e amargo, coçando os cabelos curtos e bagunçando-os no ato. — Ou era isso ou aconteceria uma rebelião maior, como nos tempos sombrios. Tenho aliados dispostos a fazer que dessa vez seja rápido. Eira sai do poder, acabamos com a Lei e a maldição, Baekhyun está livre e meu povo também. Foi uma simples junção do útil ao agradável, querido, não se preocupe, estamos do mesmo lado — disse, aumentando o sorriso em direção ao vampiro.

Minseok encarou o rosto de Chungha por longos segundos, mas não o suficiente para ver exatamente o que havia por trás daquelas palavras ou do olhar vazio, pois o desconhecido pegou a bengala de brilhantes e se pôs de pé, ajeitando nos ombros o terno branco com detalhes dourados. 

— Ten é um conselheiro amigo de muito tempo, que veio de longe para ajudar — disse a líder de Kaltes, indicando o homem loiro com a mão. O dito cujo sorriu sem dentes para Minseok, estendendo a mão. O vampiro mirou dos olhos azuis para a palma estendida, arqueando a sobrancelha e encarando Chungha de novo. 

— Se seu líder for tão inconveniente, arrogante e sem-vergonha feito você, acho que não temos acordo, hum? — Ten aumentou o sorriso e mexeu os dedos, Minseok revirou os olhos, passando pelo conselheiro e jogando o corpo com tudo sobre a poltrona antes ocupada pelo desconhecido.

Ten o olhou de canto de olho e Baekhee soprou um riso, voltando para onde estava sentada, sem tirar os olhos de Minseok por muito tempo.

— Se isso não acontecer logo, algumas criaturas de Kaltes podem invadir Hochland. Nossos elfos estão dispostos a lutar por novas terras, os humanos estão destruindo os rios e as florestas próximas, afetando a sobrevivência principalmente das crianças — dizia a feiticeira em uma explicação quase ensaiada de tão bem falada, e Minseok olhou-a com tédio.

— Temos líderes fortes o suficiente para impedir a invasão de um povo tão pequeno — respondeu-a com a voz arrastada, diminuindo o olhar quando ela sorriu. Baekhee chamou sua atenção com a bota batendo contra o assoalho.

— Meu irmão não é o mesmo depois dessa maldição, Kim, e nos últimos dias tem ficado mais fraco ainda. — Minseok juntou as sobrancelhas, questionando-a em silêncio. — São apenas boatos que chegam a mim, já que ele não tira uns dias para visitar a adorável irmã, há o que...? Décadas? — Apesar da constatação, Baekhee não parecia tão afetada com a situação. Minseok balançou a cabeça para os lados, desacreditando do que estava se formando bem em frente aos seus olhos de gato.

— Com Chungha no Conselho de Hochland, isso poderia facilmente ser evitado. — Quem comentou dessa vez, quebrando os segundos de silêncio perturbadores para Minseok, foi Kyungsoo, com sua voz grossa e branda. O vampiro sorriu, fingindo uma satisfação inexistente e apontando para Chungha com as mãos.

— Agora sim eu sei qual a sua intenção… foda-se a maldição, não é? Isso só vai ser um mero detalhe para ter Baekhyun ao seu lado. — Sua voz ficou mais alta e, antes de cuspir mais de suas constatações, o conselheiro ao lado deu batidinhas em seu ombro.

— Precisou de muito esforço para entender isso, garoto? — Chungha riu ao que Ten questionou Minseok, que sentiu a garganta arranhar e um gosto ferroso tomar conta da língua. Bateu na mão do loiro para se livrar do toque, mas os gestos dele foram rápidos em seguida e, quando se deu conta, estava de pé, sendo segurado firmemente pelo queixo e forçado a encarar os olhos azuis do feiticeiro loiro. — Eu não tenho nada pra tratar com um súdito nervosinho, então vamos acabar com essa conversa antes que eu perca a paciência. — Baekhee deixou o copo sobre a mesa de centro e levantou-se, com a atenção voltada para a cena. Minseok segurou o pulso de Ten com força, tentando se soltar, mas o aperto era forte demais até para sua força demoníaca. — Você vai voltar para Hochland, conversar com seu líder e dizer que estarei aqui, o esperando, entendeu bem? — Ten perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para enfatizar sua dúvida.

O vampiro sentiu a ponta dos caninos roçar na parte interna dos lábios e o sangue ferver, pulsando em seu ouvido. O vermelho das íris estava mais profundo e as veias começavam a dilatar e escurecer ao redor dos olhos. Minseok segurou na gola do blazer branco do feiticeiro, apertando com força e debatendo-se para se livrar da mão em seu queixo e pescoço.

— Ele já entendeu o recado, Ten, vamos com calma. — Baekhee dizia ao se aproximar dos dois, tocando no ombro do loiro e nas costas do vampiro. Ainda levou minutos para o feiticeiro finalmente ceder o aperto, soltando Minseok em um empurrão amparado pela vampira.

— Eu trouxe bolinhos enfeitiçados! Estão lá embaixo, vamos comer para melhorar o ânimo. — Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios finos de Ten e os olhos mudaram para um tom rosa bem clarinho.

Ele encarou o vampiro outra vez antes de deixar a sala, e Minseok ainda teve o impulso de ir atrás, mas Baekhee se pôs na frente e espalmou as mãos no peito dele, impedindo qualquer passo na direção dos feiticeiros que deixavam o aposento. Percebendo que Minseok voltava ao normal, Baekhee pensou em falar algo, no entanto o vampiro afastou as mãos de si e saiu em disparada. A Byun respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto, levando os cabelos negros e curtos para trás. Olhou em volta, mordendo o lábio inferior e ponderando se deveria ir atrás ou não. Seus olhos rubros encararam o livro sobre a mesa de centro, as letras cursivas na capa dura cintilavam em um púrpura sutil. Baekhee comprimiu os lábios e seguiu atrás de Minseok.

  
  
  
  


☾

  
  


**HOCHLAND**

  
  


Quando começou a garoar, já estava em frente ao casarão de portões altos com o símbolo dos feiticeiros moldado pelo ferro espesso no centro. Sorriu gentilmente para um dos guardas, que se aproximou até com certa animação estampada nos olhos também. Um mestiço. Filho de humano e ninfa, não tão forte para ser como as criaturas, nem tão desprovido dos dons de sua mãe para ser um completo humano, nascido antes da Lei.

— Eira não me avisou que estava esperando o senhor — disse simpático, abrindo os portões, o rangido novamente parecendo mais irritante pela calmaria que ele os abria. Talvez a dor de cabeça fosse mais física do que poderia imaginar.

— Surgiu um assunto importante, Khalan. — Ao atravessar os portões, sentiu o fluxo de magia. Apesar de não ser capaz de senti-lo em toda completude, Eira era poderosa o bastante para fazer com que até os humanos sentissem seu poder. Deu um pequeno sorriso para o rapaz. — Posso ir? — Baekhyun acenou para além do caminho do jardim grande e muito bem cuidado. O rapaz pareceu ponderar, crispando os lábios. — Não se preocupe, serei breve.

— Não sei se devo, senhor. Acredito que ela ainda esteja com visitas e não queira receber ninguém no momento. — Khalan desviou o olhar, parecendo meio desajustado com o que dizia. As mãos de Baekhyun pareciam mais geladas ainda dentro dos bolsos. — Espere aqui, verei se ela pode falar com o senhor, tudo bem? — O rapaz assentiu ao dizer, porém antes que pudesse se virar completamente, o vampiro segurou firmemente em seu braço, impedindo-o de seguir.

— Ela já deve ter noção de que logo eu apareceria. — Aproximou-se vagarosamente do guarda, seus passos tão perigosos que a palidez no rosto alheio se concretizou devagar.

— Eu não posso permitir que entre assim, senhor. Ela pode estar ocupada — falava, tentando convencer Baekhyun, no entanto, sentiu um arrepio subir pela coluna quando os olhos do vampiro se tornaram mais intensos. O vermelho parecia sangue e as veias debaixo dos olhos tomaram a mesma cor das íris.

— Não desobedeça. — A voz estava profunda, mais grossa e seca, como se estivesse rasgando a garganta de Baekhyun. O mestiço engoliu em seco, dando um passo para trás na tentativa falha de soltar seu braço dos dedos alheios. — Fique aqui, conheço bem o caminho. — Puxou-o para trás, não se importando se ele quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

Cruzou o jardim com passos rápidos, as pedras do caminho fazendo barulho debaixo de seus sapatos polidos; ajeitou o sobretudo, o cabelo por baixo da boina, voltando à sua aparência de antes, mais amigável, apesar da carranca não mostrar tanto sua amorosidade pela visita. Da mesma forma que chegou até às portas de madeira cheia de detalhes, abriu-as, adentrando o casarão. A energia que fluía não era pura, mas Baekhyun não era capaz de identificar exatamente o que aquilo significava. Pelo menos dois criados tentaram parar seus passos, o que não adiantou tanto, pois subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Eira com certeza já havia sentido sua presença, não? Ela sentia tudo ao redor, tinha poder sobre todos, a não ser que estivesse em posição vulnerável. Seguiu até onde sabia ser o aposento principal da feiticeira, seus passos estagnaram antes de alcançar as maçanetas ao ouvir um barulho. Enquanto sapatos se chocavam contra o piso da escada, gemidos e risadas saíam do cômodo. Baekhyun travou a mandíbula, encarando Khalan afobado no degrau de cima.

— Senhor, por favor, ela está com visitas e vai ficar furiosa se souber que deixamos o senhor entrar assim. — Baekhyun ignorou o que o guarda dizia; uma luta corpo a corpo era incapaz de lhe deter, Khalan sabia bem disso. Com a palma da mão aberta, bateu sobre a madeira fortemente e não precisou de muito para que os barulhos parassem subitamente.

— Quais visitas, garoto? — perguntou, dando uma pausa nas batidas. Ouviu o barulho de algo sendo arrastado. O mestiço comprimiu os lábios. — Não são feiticeiros, não é? — O vampiro soprou um riso amargo e bateu com mais força, um grunhido alto saindo de sua garganta.

— Senhor… — A voz de Khalan morreu fina e um tanto chorosa assim que a fechadura foi destrancada e as portas abertas, revelando Eira.

Baekhyun encarou-a, o rosto petrificado em uma expressão desconfiada e dura. Percebeu a garganta da feiticeira subir e descer antes de ela piscar vagarosamente, encarando o vampiro da cabeça aos pés, avaliando-o na mesma posição superior que mantinha na presença de qualquer outra criatura que não fosse feiticeiro. Quando ela subiu o olhar novamente, e Baekhyun percebeu como ela pressionou a mandíbula, ele repuxou os lábios em um sorriso de lado, sendo seguido pelo mesmo tipo de sorriso nos lábios da feiticeira, mas notou, ainda que muito sutil, um toque de antagonismo.

— Eira. — O nome arrastou por sua língua de um jeito infesto demais, no instante em que ela desviou o olhar para o guarda ainda parado na escada.

— Baekhyun. — A feiticeira falou firme, voltando a encarar o vampiro. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— O que outras criaturas estão fazendo na sua cama? — perguntou quase sobrepondo-se à indagação de Eira, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Algo começava a esquentar dentro de si, queimando as veias, pulsando o sangue rapidamente. — Estou curioso para saber. — Se ainda havia algum rastro de sorriso nos lábios finos, ele sumiu ao encarar as íris roxas e douradas. A feiticeira encarou-o em silêncio. Não moveu um músculo além da respiração controlada.

Ela era muito bonita, Baekhyun podia dizer que em algum momento de seus anos de vida teve o prazer de aproveitar a companhia da feiticeira e descobrir que ela era bela de todas as formas. A festa da Lua de Sangue guarda muitas histórias, afinal. No entanto, há muito Baekhyun não se encantava pela beleza traiçoeira das criaturas, muito menos de pessoas como Eira, que debaixo de todo aquele encanto, fazia Baekhyun sentir um veneno doce e atrativo.

— O que veio fazer aqui, Byun? — perguntou novamente, apertando a maçaneta na mão.

— Toda criatura nas terras de Hochland devem sempre se apresentar aos membros do Conselho. — Baekhyun não desviou o olhar e se sentiu satisfeito por notar uma faísca de desespero passar pelo dourado dos olhos de Eira. — Foi uma regra criada por você, lembra? Então ordeno que qualquer criatura dentro desta casa — sua voz começou a elevar, chamando a atenção dos criados no andar de baixo — apresente-se para mim ou poderá ser preso… perante a feiticeira no poder. — Terminou ciciando, aproximando seu rosto do de Eira um pouco mais, ameaçador.

Baekhyun juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo e seus olhos não desviaram da direção da mulher nem por um segundo, mesmo que, lá embaixo, todos os criados ficassem à vista do vampiro.

— Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Byun — murmurou, abaixando o olhar quando duas ninfas apareceram no fundo do quarto, cobertas apenas com lençóis, os cabelos desgrenhados e, apesar da aparência ligeiramente frágil, os olhos estavam cravados cheios de ira em Baekhyun.

Anulou qualquer distância que ainda havia entre os corpos, umedecendo os lábios e notando, com certa satisfação até, Eira apertar o lençol na altura do busto. Logo depois, os olhos vermelhos prenderam-se nas ninfas, que seguravam firmemente os lençóis ao ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados, sem dúvidas de estarem controlando-se para não usar os próprios poderes contra o vampiro.

— _Não me culpe por você mesmo ter ido contra a Lei_ — sussurrou, repetindo as mesmas palavras que ela um dia falou para ele, abaixando um pouco o rosto para fazê-la erguer o olhar. Baekhyun não sentia nada além de algo fervendo por debaixo da pele, prestes a sair pelos poros e destruir tudo ao redor. Voltou a encarar Eira quando ela ergueu o queixo. — Recebi uma visita hoje, a irmã de uma fada que tinha acabado de morrer por ter relações com um Cão Negro. Isso soa familiar para você?

Novamente o pequeno sorriso nos lábios finos e avermelhados, não em sinal de felicidade, longe disso, mas em uma necessidade de continuar vendo o olhar de Eira cintilando.

— Convocarei uma reunião do Conselho ainda esta noite. Não faça nada ou terei o prazer de te enfiar em uma jaula — avisou, dando as costas, não importando-se ao tropeçar seu ombro no de Khalan ao descer com a mesma rapidez que subiu. — Não se preocupe, nossa amizade continuará a mesma depois disso! — gritou quando já estava no último degrau, acenando com o braço erguido.

Baekhyun lembrou-se da dor que sentiu ao entender, pela primeira vez ao ser marcado, que levaria anos para sentir os lábios de Chanyeol nos seus outra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joguei a bomba e saí correndooooo hehehe
> 
> se vocês quiserem conhecer um pouquinho mais das criaturinhas, preparei uma thread lá no twitter bem rapidinha pra vocês: https://twitter.com/kyoongni/status/1367123923213692928
> 
> beijinhos da pamo e até a próxima lua bbs! ♡


	4. Lua Minguante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lua Nova no céu e o que isso significa, Brasil? Nova fase da nossa deusa, novo capítulo!  
> Quuuase que eu ia farrapar com vocês, mas cá estou eu pra não deixar vocês de sem o babado do sábado né, gente? não pode!
> 
> Muitissimo obrigada a todos que estão acomaponhando de pertinho esse xuxuzinho aqui e por todo carinho que estão dando, sério, se não fosse por vocês, eu não ficaria animada para escrever mais e mais, viu? obrigada mesmo ♡ Obrigada especial para nossa beta linda bia (desculpa por mandar de última hora amiga, te amo) e pra a mari, que vem dando uma super força e me enche de incentivo pra não largar a escrita, amo você ♡♡
> 
> Sem mais, vamos para mais um capítulo?? Bora!  
> Boa leitura, bebês, nos vemos lá embaixo!

_Uma noite antes da_ _p_ _róxima lua de sangue._   
**KALTES**

Baekhee colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, acelerando os passos e seguindo Minseok bem de perto, afastando-se cada vez mais do casarão da feiticeira. Quando achou que estavam longe o suficiente, ainda que o vampiro soubesse muito bem que havia uma criatura teimosa em seu encalço, a mulher se pôs na frente dele, impedindo qualquer passo a mais.

— Você vai falar com ele, não vai? — perguntou, os cabelos curtos sendo bagunçados pelo ar frio, trazendo finas gotas que premeditavam uma chuva mais forte no profundo da noite.

— Você confia neles? — Minseok anulou a maior parte da distância entre os dois. O olhar de Baekhee vagou pelo desenho do queixo, boca e nariz até os olhos vermelhos do Kim, repuxando os lábios finos em pequeno sorriso de lado.

Ela ergueu os olhos e puxou o ar com força, desviando a atenção para a rua escura e quase sem movimentação nenhuma. Baekhee afastou-se de Minseok, encostando-se na parede alta do hotel abandonado, onde uma placa pendurada com o número _408_ rangia toda vez que o vento batia.

— Parece que você não conhece o líder que tem. Quantas vezes você viu o Baekhyun desistir de tudo por causa de uma paixão? — A morena tirou a mão de dentro do bolso e bateu os dedos na lateral da própria cabeça. — Ele enlouquece.

— Você sabe que com eles o tiro pode sair pela culatra, Hee. — Minseok, apesar de ainda estar muito frenético com as informações, falou calmo, arrastando o apelido com certo carinho até.

— Se sair, não vou me sentir culpada. Ele me deixou em Kaltes quando viu o que estava prestes a acontecer em Hochland. — Baekhee engoliu em seco e Minseok voltou a se aproximar, encostando a lateral do corpo na parede, bem ao lado da vampira, olhando-a de perto. — Fiquei muito puta quando ele me enfiou aqui, e levei algum tempo pra entender que ele estava cuidando da _irmãzinha caçula_. — Deu um riso soprado, um tanto incrédulo porque, ainda que já tivesse vivido tanto, Baekhyun nunca deixou escapar os traços gentis. — Então, se der errado, pelo menos tentei pra ver ele e os meus livre da maldição. _Se_ a merda for muito grande, eu vou ter lutado com ele. — Baekhee virou o rosto, novamente a distância entre ela e Minseok se resumia a pouquíssimos centímetros. O vampiro desceu o olhar pelo corpo da Byun, não exatamente prestando atenção nas curvas, apesar dessas sempre chamarem sua atenção, mas no tempo que levou para pensar um pouco melhor.

Em uma coisa ela tinha completa razão: Baekhyun não ia desistir, mesmo se Minseok fosse capaz de listar todos os motivos possíveis para aquilo dar errado. Nem se fugisse e dissesse que não ia comprar aquela briga — ainda que fazer isso fosse um tanto inerente às suas reais vontades —, ele provavelmente diria que fosse e aproveitasse a viagem. Minseok não conhecia muito sobre a paixão. Claro que era capaz de amar, mas depois de Baekhyun o alimentar com seu veneno, o Kim escolheu primeiro proteger seu clã antes de pensar em ter todo aquele zelo para alguma outra criatura. Com os anos, apaixonar-se tornou-se uma sensação quente escorrendo pela boca, que ia embora depois de sentir-se satisfeito.

Ergueu a cabeça novamente, encarando os olhos vermelhos de Baekhee, que o lançou um novo sorriso, pequeno e cheio de significados, segurando seu casaco e puxando-o para a frente dela. O Kim encostou as mãos na parede, deixando que Baekhee colasse os corpos e roçasse a boca na sua.

— Só fala pra ele, ok? — murmurou, selando os lábios de Minseok bem devagar. — Sem essa parte melosa de agora, se não ele vai chorar que nem uma garotinha emocionada. — Ela revirou os olhos e acompanhou o vampiro em uma risada.

— Vou pensar sobre isso — sussurrou, as mãos se enfiando nos cabelos de Baekhee, subindo pela nuca, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela encarou seus olhos e levou algum tempo admirando a beleza deles.

Os traços semelhantes aos de Baekhyun eram muitos, mas Baekhee era completamente diferente do irmão em vários sentidos. Se tivesse de apostar quem era pior, suas fichas iam nela, e bem sabia que a Byun estava usando da sedução para ter o que queria. Então, antes de ir embora, beijou os lábios atraentes e também usou de suas melhores táticas para fazê-la gemer contra sua boca, com uma carícia muito perigosa, no canto escuro da calçada. 

  
  


☾  
  


**HOCHLAND**  


O barulho da galeria fazia com que suas mãos formigassem. Olhava para um ponto qualquer na longa mesa, onde sobre o tampo havia o símbolo de cada criatura cravado, aguardando todos os membros do Conselho sentarem-se. Convocou uma reunião no meio da noite e todos estavam aflitos para saber o motivo da situação repentina. A história da fada já havia se espalhado como erva daninha e Baekhyun sentia-se profundamente grato e amedrontado por isso.

 _Guerras._ Passou por muitas delas, viu povos serem dizimados, e tudo causado pela busca de controle e poder. Algum lado sempre, sem nenhuma exceção, buscava por poder. Por experiência, era isso que enxergava a não muito tempo depois da reunião. Estava nítido na forma como a inquietação deixava a galeria angustiada e em busca de algo que, com diálogo, dificilmente seria conquistado. Sabia muito bem que a raiva era traiçoeira e esperava muito pouco para dar um bote e espalhar sua cólera até por aqueles que diziam não querer mais lutas como as que já viveram.

As portas grandes e pesadas foram abertas novamente, chamando a atenção de Baekhyun, que ergueu o olhar para ver quem adentrava o salão. Todos se calaram subitamente. Eira prendeu seus olhos nos do vampiro na outra ponta da mesa, sentando-se e deixando a postura aprumada. Baekhyun enxergou a mesma faísca que sempre via no olhar de alguém prestes a iniciar uma guerra. Uma fúria bem-vinda. 

Piscou lentamente, vagando o olhar para quem agora adentrava o salão com passos lentos, as botas fazendo barulho no assoalho, sentando-se duas cadeiras depois da sua, ao seu lado direito. Acomodando-se, os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa, os ombros nitidamente tensos e os cabelos cinza presos como sempre — de um jeito que alguns fios caíam nas laterais do rosto —, o líder dos Cães Negros encarou Baekhyun, e essa troca de olhar, ainda que muito curta, fez o vampiro questionar-se sobre o que estava prestes a fazer.

Ódio e amor. Esses dois sentimentos acabam por andar de mãos dadas em algum momento. O coração clama por um sentimento que menos o faz sentir. Ódio é a morfina para um peito cansado de amar. Quem sabe Chanyeol já não estivesse cansado de lutar por aquilo?

Baekhyun hesitou, o queixo erguido camuflava a agonia que se apoderava de suas entranhas. Todos ficaram em silêncio e, quase que com movimentos mecânicos e programados, ergueu-se, as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa, os olhos passando por todos os membros e depois pela galeria extensa de cada lado do salão. Em um milésimo de segundo, sentiu a marca formigar, o anel de prata pesar e a dor de cabeça, que jurou ser algo fantasioso para enganar a real dor que sentia, mais presente. 

— Hoje uma fada foi até minha casa. — Percebeu a representante das criaturas coloridas encarar-lhe com certa apreensão. Soltou o ar pela boca e bateu o polegar muito suavemente sobre a madeira da mesa, engolindo em seco. — Convivemos com a Lei há muitos anos, mas ela nunca foi posta em prática até o fim. Pelo menos não até hoje. — Sem levantar a cabeça, ergueu o olhar para Eira, que mantinha a mesma posição e semblante que antes. Ouviu burburinhos e comprimiu os lábios quando a fada membro do Conselho ergueu-se. — Não sei qual foi a real intenção da irmã da vítima ir ao meu encontro, então fui até a casa de Eira para esclarecer o ocorrido. O feitiço é regido por ela, então entendi que ela saberia ao certo o que havia acontecido. Porém — deu uma pausa e limpou a garganta, novamente seus olhos foram até Chanyeol, mas ele encarava um ponto qualquer na mesa —, Eira estava ocupada.

Encarou a feiticeira de novo e, dessa vez, ela semicerrou os olhos em sua direção. Havia uma leve sombra risonha pairando no rosto bonito, que fez Baekhyun bater os dedos na mesa, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e indicando a feiticeira na outra ponta da mesa extensa, forçando um pequeno sorriso incrédulo. 

— A feiticeira no poder, criadora e executora da Lei, estava tendo relações com duas ninfas. Se não estou errado, todos seus empregados e guardas estão cientes do que acontecia, e, mesmo assim, não denunciaram ao Conselho. — Seu olhar manteve-se preso no de Eira até perceber que, ao seu lado, Chanyeol tocava no pulso onde havia a marca, como se ela estivesse incomodando o bastante para não conseguir ignorar. Um calafrio subiu pela coluna de Baekhyun e a garganta secou, seus olhos foram atraídos para a feiticeira novamente.

Os burburinhos aumentaram, fadas e ninfas presentes na galeria ergueram-se. A representante das fadas encarou a criatura com o poder maior, parecendo contrariada com a notícia. A mulher de cabelos curtos e vermelhos, assim como diversos outros detalhes em si, fechou os punhos, apoiando-os sobre a mesa.

— Então nossos filhos sofrem para você ter a liberdade que todos almejam? — Ela perguntou, direcionando-se à feiticeira.

— Ele está falando isso porque mantém um romance com um Cão Negro há muito tempo. Está machucado porque não pode... — Baekhyun interrompeu-a.

— Vamos chamar suas ninfas. Colocá-las diante da líder delas, perante o juramento; frente a frente com a família que está sofrendo com a perda da filha. — A proposta de Baekhyun causou um nítido desconforto em Eira e um alvoroço muito maior na galeria. — Se falarem a verdade, não correrão o risco de morrer. — A líder das ninfas ergueu o dedo na direção do vampiro, ordenando-o que se calasse.

— Minhas garotas não são propriedades de Eira e não serão julgadas. Você é imundo e não tem direito algum de pedir por um julgamento apenas para provar sua certeza — disse tempestuosa, olhando para Baekhyun da mesma forma que as ninfas o olharam de dentro do quarto de Eira, prontas para bagunçar seus sentidos, mas não podiam.

— Você não deveria negar algo assim. Uma filha do meu povo foi vítima enquanto as suas e ela — a fada apontou para a feiticeira que mantinha os olhos sobre Baekhyun — continuam vivas. Posso perder os meus para satisfazer os desejos dos seus? — A ninfa comprimiu os lábios, engolindo em seco. A fada balançou a cabeça para os lados. — Como membro do conselho, eu exijo a retirada da feiticeira no poder.

O sorriso pequeno e sutil no rosto de Eira tornou-se um pouco mais evidente, principalmente quando ela virou a cabeça vagarosamente para encarar a fada. Os barulhos estavam mais insistentes, uma mistura de indignação e concordância com o que fora dito. O líder dos Cães Negros levantou-se, o cenho franzido; Baekhyun percebeu que ele não estava de acordo com a proposta e nitidamente incomodado com algo, só não sabia se era a marca — já que a sua própria estava dolorida — ou com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Tirar a feiticeira do poder deixará Hochland vulnerável. Não temos forças para um embate com invasores, nossas fronteiras ficarão enfraquecidas. — A fada o interrompeu, a voz mais alta, sobressaindo-se do barulho.

— Um dos nossos morreu pela Lei, o que garante que amanhã não será _você_ ou quem você ama enquanto há um entre nós se beneficiando disso? — questionou encarando Chanyeol, deixando-o sem uma resposta e comprimindo os lábios. Depois, seu olhar vermelho vivo encarou o vampiro. — Meu povo se rebela.

— Não deixarei o poder. — A voz de Eira era serena, perigosa como a noite. Ela ergueu-se, as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo. — Sou a feiticeira mais poderosa e experiente, a única capaz de estar no comando de Hochland. A Lei continua para manter a ordem. — Suas palavras soaram irrefutáveis, prova disso foi Baekhyun notar a cadeira ao lado direito ser arrastada.

O primeiro a deixar o recinto foi Chanyeol. Seus passos marcados e firmes denotavam um desconforto pela discussão e, talvez, um sentimento que não queria descobrir a fundo, pelo vampiro ter iniciado um incêndio que, ainda que tentassem lutar contra, queimaria toda a esperança que havia de viverem livre da maldição. Pelo menos, era com essa certeza que sua cabeça estava lotada.

O vampiro encarou Eira mais uma vez, também observou a líder das ninfas esperar por algo mais vindo da feiticeira, mas nada teve, enquanto a fada afastou-se abruptamente da mesa e seguiu para fora do salão.

A galeria foi esvaziada lentamente e os outros membros do Conselho também deixaram a reunião, visivelmente indignados, fosse com a situação exposta por Baekhyun ou pelas palavras contundentes da feiticeira no poder.

Restou apenas Baekhyun e Eira, estagnados um em cada ponta da mesa longa.

— Você realmente quer uma rebelião? Só porque não pode se deitar com ele? — perguntou, encarando o vampiro sem estar totalmente virada em sua direção. Seu olhar esbanjava um certo interesse na resposta alheia, Baekhyun só não sabia dizer se havia regozijo para ouvir uma negativa. Sendo assim, não a respondeu.

O silêncio ecoou dentro do salão, os barulhos do lado de fora sendo insignificantes perante o que estava acontecendo ali. Havia segredos venturosos, coisas escondidas que resultava numa troca de olhar; aquela troca de olhar antes de apertar o gatilho. A mesma troca de olhar que Baekhyun tinha com suas presas antes sugar seu sangue até o corpo desfalecer em seus braços. Ou seria o entreolhar arquejante e cobiçoso de quando estava prestes a dar seu veneno e transformar um novo súdito? 

— Pensei que fosse capaz de honrar sua raça e esquecer que se apaixonou pelo proibido, Byun. Seria tão mais simples e menos — pareceu procurar a palavra correta, diminuindo o olhar — _doloroso._ — Os movimentos de Eira foram lentos, tão suaves que Baekhyun só se deu conta quando sentiu uma corrente elétrica subir por suas pernas, parecendo trincar os ossos em milhões de partes, até concentrar a dor na marca em seu pulso e antebraço.

O vampiro gemeu, espalmando a mão sobre a mesa e fechando os olhos. Não queria reagir, _não iria._ Não antes de conversar outra vez com Chanyeol. A cobra parecia esmagar seu braço e cozinhar a pele e a carne. Ainda que com os olhos embaçados, viu o brilho dourado no meio do roxo profundo do olhar de Eira. Ela espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa, inebriando-se do sofrimento de Baekhyun.

— Pela última vez, não fique no meu caminho. — O vampiro segurou o braço com força, apertando-o contra o peito e dando passos imprecisos para trás. Eira tornou a falar: — Ou não será apenas os seus sendo destruídos bem debaixo do seu nariz.

Baekhyun puxou o ar com força, sentindo a testa úmida, assim como o pescoço. Notou a silhueta de Eira sumir em meio as lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos e, em seguida, as portas fecharem com força. Arrancou o sobretudo com a respiração ofegante e as mãos trêmulas, puxando a manga da camisa de linho com certo desespero até ver todo o desenho da marca de Eira. Não havia nada de diferente, nem mesmo a pele marcada estava quente.

Seus olhos vagaram por cada canto do salão e as lágrimas desceram por sua bochecha, grossas e salgadas. A dor não era sua. Estava sentindo a agonia de Chanyeol.

Quando caiu sentado nos degraus da galeria, se deixou chorar, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a testa no nó de dedos, apertando o anel de prata com o símbolo dos Cães Negros na palma das mãos. 

Chanyeol estava sofrendo por sua causa, e, em meio a um soluço ou outro, soube que havia dado exatamente o que Eira queria.

  


☾

_Festa da Lua de Sangue anos atrás._   
**HOCHLAND**

Havia apenas um motivo para se sentir tão instigado a ir para a festa dada por Eira, e ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas largas no andar mais alto do salão, com um copo on the rocks pendurado na ponta dos dedos pálidos, as pernas cruzadas e um sorriso pequeno no rosto, divertindo-se só em observar toda afobação das criaturas aproveitando a festa. Com certeza ainda não havia notado sua presença — _tolinho,_ Baekhyun sentiu sua áurea antes mesmo de atravessar os portões do casarão —, então ficaria na espreita admirando-o de longe por algum tempo.

Gostava de vê-lo sorrindo, achava os caninos um pouquinho mais afilados adoráveis, mesmo não estando com as presas para fora, e como os cabelos negros contrastavam com a pele pálida. Tinha uma paixão secreta pelos olhos vermelhos, expressivos quando direcionados aos seus. Sentia o peito morno, abraçado, ao notá-lo usando o anel que o presenteou em uma das poucas noites que podiam ficar juntos sem sentir o peso da maldição.

Não tinha apreço nenhum pela agitação que a festa da Lua de Sangue trazia, um show de exibição e luxúria, música alta, luzes coloridas, ninfas dançando e atraindo quem podia para arrancá-los seus mais profundos desejos, feiticeiros abusando de seus poderes, até mesmo os tritões e elfos, que aproveitavam da lua em seus territórios, resolveram visitá-los daquela vez. Havia poucos lobos, pois era uma noite importante para seu povo, além de dar liberdade para se relacionarem com outras espécies, tinham os mesmos sinais do cio. Sem contar que poucos gostavam daquele tipo de festa, como o próprio Chanyeol.

Depois de quase uma hora agindo como se não estivesse sentindo o olhar do lobo queimar sobre sua pele, Baekhyun pousou sua atenção no corpo forte e esguio, um sorriso ladino e quase imperceptível delineando os lábios finos ao notar que ele estava como sempre: a jaqueta de couro desgastada, os cabelos amarrados de qualquer jeito e uma garrafa de cerveja em mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados na bancada. Parecia que nada ao redor importava. E era pura verdade, não?

Naquelas noites, era mais que comum os vampiros fazerem de tudo e mais um pouco. Bebiam do sangue de cada espécie, terminavam saciados por vários dias, e a devassidão começava no meio do salão. Um exemplo disso era, em algum momento do início da noite, ter notado Minseok em uma das paredes, arrancando o vestido de uma feiticeira e fazendo-a revirar os olhos de prazer enquanto metia e a beijava o pescoço, os ombros, as omoplatas e clavículas com uma adoração quase fingida, se não fosse pela sede que tinha de sentir o sangue da mulher em sua língua. Baekhyun riu quando a notou desesperada pedindo para que ele mordesse e levasse tudo a níveis mais extremos. Minseok sempre conseguia o que queria e depois tinha seu ego massageado pelos comentários sobre o que era capaz de fazer.

Apesar de toda essa gula ser atrativa demais para seu demônio, já viveu muitas dessas noites, às vezes dias adentro nas chamadas _Salas do Pecado_. A calmaria de Chanyeol o chamava como uma onda, atraindo Baekhyun para mergulhar naquele mar de sensações inexplicáveis. Não foi nada diferente daquela vez. Levantou-se da poltrona e caminhou calmamente até o lobo, contradizendo o coração acelerado que queria se jogar nos braços dele.

Sorrateiramente, enfiou uma das mãos dentro da jaqueta de Chanyeol, anulando a distância entre eles e fazendo-o virar um pouquinho para si. O sorriso que ele deu foi bonito e fez seu próprio sorriso aumentar assim que os olhos se encontraram no meio das luzes coloridas.

— Achei que ia fingir que eu não estava aqui por mais tempo — disse o lobo, sentindo os dedos de Baekhyun subindo e descendo por suas costas. Apesar do tecido da camisa, sentia perfeitamente a pele mais fria que a sua, causando arrepios gostosos.

— Você chama muita atenção, tive que vir marcar território logo — brincou, fechando os olhos devagar quando sentiu a mão morna tocar seu rosto, fazendo um carinho simples na bochecha antes de descer pelo ombro até o meio de suas costas. Chanyeol soprou um riso, dando um beijo no canto da boca de Baekhyun, abrindo mais ainda o sorriso quando ouviu um barulho insatisfeito pelo contato raso. Então, deu-o um selinho demorado.

— Quer fugir comigo? — sussurrou, arrastando a pontinha do nariz pela mandíbula de Baekhyun, embriagando-se do perfume dele e puxando-o um pouquinho mais para si.

Havia tanta saudade, mas parecia perder segundos daquele encontro quando pensava em se lamentar por isso. Era a realidade deles, estavam naquela maldição e não havia saída. Também não tinha como sair ou espantar os sentimentos que tinha por Baekhyun, então que aproveitassem cada instante daquela noite antes da Lua deixar de brilhar no céu.

O vampiro afastou um pouquinho o rosto para encarar os olhos castanhos de Chanyeol; eram tão bonitos e sinceros que se via um pouco mais apaixonado a cada segundo que se dedicava naquela admiração ingênua. Roubou-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez mordiscando o lábio inferior e puxando devagar, deixando escapar de entre seus dentes.

— Nunca te disseram que é perigoso ficar a sós com um vampiro? — murmurou, mas Chanyeol ouviu muito bem tanto pela audição aguçada quanto pela proximidade. O lobo repuxou os lábios gordinhos em um sorriso ladino.

— Eu gosto do perigo, você não? — Chanyeol balançou as sobrancelhas e Baekhyun riu, dando-o um beijo no queixo, depois roçou a pontinha do seu nariz no dele e, por fim, envolveu a boca com a sua, motivando-o a deixar a garrafa de cerveja de lado e enfiar os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo de uma forma que deixava Baekhyun meio zonzo, como se Chanyeol fosse mais eficaz em lhe deixar bêbado do que o uísque.

Segurar os dedos do Park enquanto fugiam da mansão e da festa de Eira era como um sopro de liberdade que fazia seus corpos flutuarem por poucas horas. O peso da culpa ou da certeza de que não amanheceriam juntos ficava em um canto, posto de lado pela vontade de aproveitar o tanto que podiam enquanto a Lua brilhava no céu, até o momento do eclipse tomar conta.

Longe de todos e das vilas, depois da floresta que dividia os territórios, havia um lugar apenas deles. Onde a Lua brilhava no céu, intensa e encantadora, e refletia na água do lago até quando estava tomada pelo vermelho. O único barulho era provindo da própria floresta, quase nenhum, e da água movendo-se preguiçosamente com o vento. No meio da guerra, era onde Baekhyun encontrava paz, mesmo não tendo sentido algum estar ali sem Chanyeol.

Muito menos sem sua boca na dele, experimentando do gosto dos lábios e do rastro de cevada. Sem palavras, apenas suspiros, peça por peça foi deixada jogada sobre uma pedra, sobre a terra. Baekhyun enfiou seus dedos nos cabelos cinzentos de Chanyeol, soltando-os porque gostava de puxá-los e embrenhar sua mão por ali no meio do desespero. Seu corpo era apertado pelo lobo, como se fossem capazes de se fundir em meio ao beijo. O que era melhor que sentir o corpo dele no seu? Do que delinear os músculos dos braços com suas mãos e senti-lo crescer contra sua barriga na singela demonstração de que provocava seus mais insanos desejos?

Nem mesmo o sangue que mais podia saciar a fome do seu demônio se equiparava ao quanto sentia-se saciado estando nos braços do lobo.

Era expressivo quando os toques de Chanyeol vagavam por seu corpo em uma nova descoberta por seus caminhos e encontros favoritos. Era natural — suspirava, gemia, se arrepiava com o mínimo dedilhar em suas costas. Como naquele instante em que a ponta dos dedos de Chanyeol desceram na linha da coluna até encher as mãos com a carne de sua bunda, apertando e arrastando o polegar pela pele um tanto macia. Baekhyun gemeu em meio ao beijo, arranhando os ombros de Chanyeol, que sorriu ao descer a boca pelo pescoço do vampiro, deixando beijos molhados, passando a língua e marcando com seus desejos.

Baekhyun estava nas mãos dele. Não havia poder algum, era apenas _eles_ se amando à luz da Lua. Com o corpo grudado ao de Chanyeol, com a boca dele escorregando por seu pescoço como mel, deixando rastros doces, Baekhyun se sentia quente. Não sabia dizer se era possível, ou se não passava de uma ideia fantasiosa de sua cabeça apaixonada, mas estava queimando, em chamas, jogando a cabeça para trás e suspirando com a língua de Chanyeol arrastando por sua garganta, chupando levemente as clavículas salientes, apertando seu corpo, impondo sua presença forte. Sempre viajava até o paraíso entre os braços musculosos e todo aquele tamanho, não sabia como segurar o _fio da meada_ de jeito nenhum.

— Vamos pro lago — murmurou o lobo, descendo os beijos para o peitoral de Baekhyun, aproveitando para segurar atrás das coxas alheias e colocá-lo no colo. O vampiro sorriu, segurando no pescoço de Chanyeol para erguer o rosto alheio para o seu e prendendo as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Selou a boca cheinha antes de olhar no fundo dos olhos castanhos. — Quero te foder dentro dele — disse com a voz tão gostosa e rouquinha que Baekhyun perdeu as palavras e se sentiu fraco. Ainda bem que Chanyeol o segurava firme, mas por via das dúvidas, abraçou-o pelos ombros, calando seu desespero beijando a boca pela qual era tão louco.

Só parou o beijo para deslizar as mãos pela superfície da água quando já estavam com ela batendo na altura da coxa de Chanyeol. Molhou os ombros largos, começando a mover o quadril e esfregando seu pau no dele. Sorriu muito satisfeito ao ouvir um gemido escapando dos lábios cheinhos, o que lhe incentivou a ser mais firme nos movimentos. Sentia todo o tamanho daquela maravilha que amava colocar na boca e sentir bem fundo dentro da sua bunda.

Chanyeol não via obra de arte mais bela que o corpo de Baekhyun ondulando contra o seu, esfregando-se em busca de prazer, debaixo da luz prateada da Lua. Não sabia onde tocar, então sua mão vagava por cada canto da pele branca, tocava os lábios vermelhos com o polegar, escorria pelo peitoral, pelos braços e coxas, voltando e refazendo todo o caminho como se fosse a primeira vez. Com ele em seus braços, sentia-se menos solitário. Era como se a pequena flama de vida dentro de si recebesse mais combustível e, finalmente, incendiasse todo seu corpo.

Os dedos grossos e longos de Chanyeol subiram pelo abdômen de Baekhyun, envolvendo o pescoço e segurando sem muita força, aproximando o rosto dele do seu. O vampiro arrastou as unhas até entre os cabelos cinzas, segurando com força e juntando os peitos. Arrastou seu nariz pelo de Chanyeol, soprando um gemido arrastado quando ele apertou um pouco mais os dedos ao redor do seu pescoço. Baekhyun estava de olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos roçando na bochecha de Chanyeol. Agora sentia o pau do lobo na sua bunda, bem entre as bandas cheinhas, então como não continuar movendo o quadril se suspirava, arrepiava-se e tremia de tesão toda vez que ele esfregava bem na entradinha? Ele tinha o dom de arrancar todo seu controle de uma única vez.

— Quero você dentro de mim — disse com a voz um pouquinho ofegante, aproximando a boca da orelha de Chanyeol e gemendo ao que ele apertou mais. Um sorriso brincou nos lábios vermelhos de Baekhyun, tão perigoso quanto a boca descendo e os dentes arrastando pela curva do pescoço. — _Quero tanto que chega a doer_. — Apertou suas pernas ao redor de Chanyeol assim que ouviu ele rosnar, segurando firme no seu quadril e envolvendo o próprio pau com a outra mão.

— Não fala assim... — sussurrou, tentando a todo custo não soar afetado demais, mas Baekhyun sabia como deixá-lo agitado, _sentia_ como deixava-o descontrolado. 

Chanyeol lambeu os lábios, fechando os olhos e batendo uma entre a bunda de Baekhyun, que beijava seu pescoço e ombro com certa adoração, clamando em silêncio para que seu desejo fosse realizado. O que não demorou muito porque Chanyeol tinha a mesma vontade e sempre ficava ansioso para sentir seu pau dentro de Baekhyun, com ele rebolando daquele jeitinho que fazia seu juízo ir pelos ares. Nada tão diferente dessa vez, mas sempre parecia único para Chanyeol, que não controlou o gemido quando Baekhyun tomou as rédeas e encaixou a cabecinha, descendo devagar, encarando seus olhos e sorrindo cheio de volúpia.

— Eu sei que gosta disso aqui. — Subiu de novo, ficando só com a glande, não demorando para descer e colocar o máximo que a posição deixava para dentro, os dedos consolando todo o resto quando subia, sentindo com muita satisfação ele quente e úmido pelo pré-gozo. — Me mostra que sabe fazer gostoso, _mostra_ — sussurrou com a boca próxima da de Chanyeol, que fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Baekhyun contra a sua e guiando o corpo dele para cima e para baixo bem devagar.

As pálpebras do vampiro também pesaram, uma das mãos com os dedos perdidos nos cabelos cinzas e a outra arrastando as unhas pelo ombro e omoplata do lobo. Pouco a pouco, Chanyeol aumentou a firmeza com que descia Baekhyun, fazendo ele gemer meio surpreso e em deleite por cada vez que sentia ele indo mais fundo.

Naquelas horas, Baekhyun admirava a insanidade. Deitava no manto da loucura que era se entregar para Chanyeol. Talvez fosse culpa da marca de Eira ou viviam mesmo na filosofia do amor, não tinha uma resposta para essa dúvida, mas tinha certeza que sentia Chanyeol; sentia como ele se entregava de corpo e alma e amava estar sob o luar com o corpo no seu. Baekhyun gostava da força, de como ele puxava para perto e depois gemia contra sua boca o quanto ficava louco quando rebolava com ele todinho dentro.

 _Ah…_ Baekhyun amava aquele cheiro de excitação preso na pele dourada de Chanyeol, puxar os cabelos cinzas e esfregar seu pau nele num aviso de alerta: _“olha só como você me deixa”._ Explodia por dentro com a boca gordinha marcando sua pele, fazendo a palidez dar lugar a cantos avermelhados, senão até arroxeados de tanto apertar. Uma pena que logo eles sumiam, porque Baekhyun gostaria de ter na pele uma lembrança de como amava se molhar na loucura que era se entregar para Chanyeol.

O lobo conduzia o corpo de Baekhyun com maestria e leveza, como se ele fosse uma pluma subindo e descendo em um ritmo não tão rápido, mas cadenciado e firme. Como gostava e sempre fazia, os dedos finos estavam enfiados nos seus cabelos, apertando, puxando, fazendo carinho, às vezes contradizia completamente com a forma que estava desnorteado.

— Você me faz perder o controle… droga — grunhiu com a voz rouca, a cabeça no pescoço de Baekhyun, a respiração descontrolada e as mãos firmes por baixo das coxas dele. — Teus gemidos nunca saem da minha cabeça, eu não consigo esquecer nem teu gosto. — Chanyeol estocou uma vez, pegando Baekhyun de surpresa. O vampiro entreabriu os lábios em um grito mudo, o corpo formigando em êxtase.

— Park… — Arrastou o sobrenome em um cochicho, recebendo a estocada seguinte com um gemido deleitoso e um sorrindo brincando nos lábios vermelhos. — _Isso…_ Você sabe que eu também não consigo esquecer teu gosto, e eu amo sentir ele na minha boca — dizia baixinho, ainda que estivessem sozinhos, pois gostava de segredar seus desejos somente a Chanyeol. Afastou um pouco o rosto, levantando a cabeça dele. Os movimentos diminuíram, agora apenas rebolava um pouquinho, aproveitando para sentir ele pulsando dentro de si. — Amo te levar a loucura quando te beijo todinho, você fica mais lindo ainda quando perde o controle por minha causa. — Olhava dentro dos olhos castanhos e, _droga,_ sentiu o coração acelerar mais ainda com o sorriso de lado que ele deu, abraçando sua cintura e beijando sua boca.

Em meio a isso, Chanyeol voltou a guiar Baekhyun para cima e para baixo, mais rápido e firme, arrancando-o gemidos prazerosos, arrastados e roucos, gostando de sentir ele necessitando de mais, apertando seu pau, rebolando e levando tudo a um nível mais difícil de suportar sem gemer, xingar ou apertar cada parte que tocava. Era demais para aguentar sem extravasar, sempre era, e quando entravam em frenesi, seu instinto animal falava bem mais alto, como já era de se esperar da noite da Lua de Sangue. Fez Baekhyun perder o fôlego, melar sua barriga e se desmanchar em seus braços.

— Goza pra mim — pediu, sentindo a cabeça um pouco zonza, esfregando a ponta dos dedos no couro cabeludo de Chanyeol, sua boca bem próxima da dele. — _Quero você gozando só pra mim, Park_ — arrastou a voz, quase manhoso, agora com as unhas subindo pelas costas largas, sentindo a pele alheia pegar fogo. Até ele gemer mais alto, ficando paradinho todo dentro como gostava de gozar, abraçando seu tronco e enfiando a cabeça no seu pescoço de novo para sentir o perfume. — Isso, meu amor... 

— Seu cheiro é o meu preferido. — Depois de algum tempinho em silêncio, Chanyeol levantou um pouco a cabeça e sussurrou próximo a orelha de Baekhyun. A mão direita fazia um carinho bem lento na coxa dele, o mesmo ritmo que ele fazia em seus cabelos. Não viu, mas soube que ele abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir. — _Você_ é o meu preferido. — Baekhyun depositou um beijo cálido no ombro de Chanyeol, saindo do colo dele e dando alguns passos para trás, entrando mais no lago.

O vampiro apenas estendeu a mão para Chanyeol, que segurou seus dedos e sorriu, correspondendo a sincera felicidade que via estampada nos olhos vermelhos de Baekhyun. Nadaram mais para longe da beira, voltando à superfície quando notaram o canto mais claro por causa da Lua.

Chanyeol percebeu que o silêncio era necessário para Baekhyun. Então manteve-o pelo tempo que ele quis, pondo os cabelos molhados para trás e ficando atrás dele, tocando a cintura por debaixo d’água e puxando-o para perto. O vampiro deitou a cabeça no ombro de Chanyeol, admirando o decalque brilhoso no alto do céu, começando a tomar um tom avermelhado pelas bordas. O lobo fechou os olhos, deixando um beijo sobre os cabelos molhados de Baekhyun e depois apoiando o queixo delicadamente na cabeça dele.

— Às vezes gostaria que fôssemos humanos, sem medo de amar. — Chanyeol levou algum tempo para entender que Baekhyun estava falando consigo e não era um pensamento alto, ainda que parecesse por causa da voz serena e longe.

— Não é tão simples assim. — Apertou Baekhyun em seus braços e ele acariciou sua mão e pulso, desenhando inconscientemente a marca de Eira. Chanyeol engoliu em seco antes de continuar a falar e o Byun continuou encarando a Lua como se pudesse confrontá-la. — Eles também são amaldiçoados, mas de outra forma... e não sabem por quem. Eu lembro de algumas histórias que meu pai contava. Ele dizia que humanos têm poderes muito piores e mais destruidores que o de Eira, conseguem acabar com o mundo com uma carta e… não são capazes de amar como amamos. — Baekhyun fechou os olhos, deixando a voz de Chanyeol e o barulho calmo da água serem os únicos em sua cabeça. — Humanos são inconstantes, não amam ao próximo, nem a si mesmo e muito menos a quem dizem amar. — Seus dedos tocaram a bochecha de Baekhyun, virando o rosto dele devagar. Acariciou a bochecha do vampiro com o polegar até ele abrir os olhos, encarando os seus. — Quando nós amamos, é nossa alma que diz. Mesmo se eu olhar nos seus olhos agora e dizer que não te amo, você vai saber que é mentira porque nossa alma se tornou apenas uma. — Baekhyun virou no abraço, movendo os braços debaixo d’água, agitando-a como seu coração estava agitado. Abraçou Chanyeol, agora de frente para ele, recebendo carinho em seu rosto. O lobo tocava com tanta delicadeza que, por poucos segundos, Baekhyun acreditava que ser frágil. — Não fugimos, mesmo quando a gente deixa de tentar por um tempo, no fim honramos o sentimento mais mágico e puro que podemos sentir — disse mais baixo, dando um beijo sobre os lábios avermelhados e depois um sobre os cabelos na testa de Baekhyun, que deitou a cabeça no peito de Chanyeol logo em seguida. 

E ele tinha razão, ainda que não fizesse aquela ingênua vontade de experimentar a liberdade de poder amar sem tanto medo. Mas podiam? Sendo criaturas como eles ou não, a liberdade existia ou era apenas uma ideia como a imortalidade, para os humanos? Algo que os movia, que dava gás para continuar. No entanto, onde iam chegar? Baekhyun queria saber, ainda que não soubesse ao certo se gostaria da resposta.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos novamente e escutando os batimentos cardíacos de Chanyeol. Era impossível controlar totalmente seu demônio, mas era estranho a forma como ele se acalmava e ignorava a própria fome estando nos braços do lobo. Talvez fosse _zelo_ , uma das palavras bonitas que compõem o livro de centenas de páginas sobre como amar — que antes de conseguir terminá-lo, já haviam esquecido se _queriam_ realmente amar.

Baekhyun nunca quis aprender como amar, mas sempre se deixou viver esse sentimento. Chanyeol, por um lado, experimentava pela primeira vez e não tinha motivos para se arrepender, nem mesmo a marca de Eira. O que compartilhavam era a vontade genuína de continuar ali, admirando a Lua começando a se pintar de vermelho, sentindo a presença um do outro e guardando a sensação de como é ser amado.

O vampiro fechou os olhos devagar, a escuridão era melhor; estava iluminado por dentro, naquele instante sentia-se o próprio Sol de tantos sentimentos bons. Havia o medo, a insegurança, a vontade de ir embora e não olhar para trás, porém, com as mãos de Chanyeol fazendo carinho em suas costas, com o calor dele tomando conta do seu corpo, essas sensações ruins se escondiam debaixo do tapete bordado com a vontade de sentir a boca dele na sua outra vez.

— A Lua está linda hoje — murmurou, movimentando um pouco a cabeça e fazendo um breve carinho no peito de Chanyeol, com a ponta do nariz. Ele apertou o abraço, aproximando a boca da sua orelha.

— _As estrelas também._

  


☾

_Uma noite antes da_ _p_ _róxima Lua de Sangue._   
**HOCHLAND**

Baekhyun ouvia apenas o barulho dos ponteiros do relógio de bolso jogado ao seu lado. Do outro, havia enchido o copo com alguma bebida muito forte, na tola vontade de se sentir bêbado, apagar e esquecer tudo que aconteceu. Mas não havia tomado nenhum gole.

Não havia ninguém em casa, a não ser o mordomo recolhido no quarto. A pele pálida estava orvalhada de suor e a sensação de estar com fome não ia embora. A camisa branca estava desajeitada nos ombros largos e não havia nem se dado o trabalho de tirar o casaco. Vasculhou as gavetas em busca de uma folha e um envelope, sentindo os dedos trêmulos assim que pegou a caneta.

Agora estava ali, com todas as lembranças dos momentos que teve com Chanyeol, até mesmo em seus sonhos acordados, vagando por sua mente quando ainda sentia a marca arder. As palavras fluíam no papel, a letra torta e um pouco riscada com a rapidez que escrevia.

_“Fuja para Malai, leve os seus, me certificarei de que façam o caminho em segurança. Me desculpe por isso, eu não podia terminar sem lutar por você, mas eu entendo seu medo, entendo que perder é doloroso. Para mim também é, afinal de contas. Cuide deles, proteja-os como prometeu ao seu pai.”_

Queria dizer muitas coisas, estavam transbordando, mais que o copo ainda cheio ao lado do seu braço. Os segundos passavam muito rápido, não conseguia acompanhar a lentidão que sua memória se aproveitava para reviver cada palavra, cada beijo, cada sorriso ao lado de Chanyeol.

_“É minha última chance. Não quero me tornar o humano da nossa história. Se eu tivesse te dizendo isso cara a cara, você com certeza me pediria para prometer voltar para seus braços. E eu vou, tentarei fazer isso sem medo de perder você._

_Não tenha medo por mim, sei como lidar com essa situação. Siga para Malai, leve o máximo deles que conseguir, ainda há tempo. Vá, Chanyeol. Eu não podia ouvir suas palavras, não quando por tanto tempo busquei uma saída. Talvez agora eu finalmente tenha. Nós…”_

Baekhyun ouviu passos rápidos pela escada, um barulho de pigarro e em seguida, um fungado. Olhou para a porta, mas não demorou muito para voltar sua atenção ao papel ligeiramente amarelado.

_“Ainda quero te encontrar na Lua de Sangue, e continuar com minha boca na sua depois do Sol nascer. Eu quero tanto tocar você o dia inteiro, sentir teu perfume vivo nas minhas roupas, em mim, todos os dias. Quero ser somente seu, seja dia ou seja noite.”_

De cabeça baixa, ouviu a maçaneta da porta e o ranger das dobradiças por ser aberta tão lentamente. Sentia os dedos fracos e a cabeça pesar, a garganta seca, arranhando toda vez que tentava engolir a saliva. Se forçou a escrever a última frase.

“ _A Lua está linda hoje.”_

Já não conseguia distinguir o que era causado pela fome ou pela marca. Seu corpo todo doía e começava a sentir as extremidades do formigando. Estava tentando se livrar do medo de Chanyeol estar sentindo tudo aquilo. Somente levantou o olhar depois de dobrar o papel e enfiá-lo no envelope, encarando o rosto de Minseok travado olhando o que fazia. Os cabelos curtos estavam um pouco úmidos, a roupa um tanto amassada e havia cheiro de sexo e sangue impregnado nele. O vampiro mais novo arqueou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou da mesa no centro da saleta.

— Chungha tem muito mais interesse nisso do que você — comentou, jogando-se com tudo na cadeira em frente à mesa. Baekhyun observava cada um de seus movimentos, parecia querer julgar com o olhar, mas não tinha muitas forças para isso. — Ela tem muitas _certezas_ e alguém que não conhecemos, que quer encontrar você. — Gesticulou com os dedos, notoriamente impaciente, tocando a têmpora e fechando os olhos de gato.

— Eu sei — finalmente tomou um gole da bebida, o que não serviu de nada para umedecer a garganta —, também sei que foi até Kaltes e verificou toda história. Pelo cheiro, minha irmã também está envolvida nisso, não? — Soprou um riso sem graça, passando as mãos pelo rosto e virando toda a bebida de uma vez. Com os olhos entreabertos, Minseok encarou a cena, o cenho franzido. — Me conte sobre a conversa no caminho e… — A voz de Baekhyun diminuiu o tom enquanto ele enfiava o relógio no bolso, punha os cabelos suados dentro da boina e arrastava a cadeira para trás, levantando-se. — Chame um carro, estou cansado. — Minseok desviou o olhar para o chão, confuso com o que havia acabado de ouvir. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, rindo um tanto desacreditado enquanto o outro seguia em direção a porta, segurando a carta com tanta firmeza que, quando percebeu, Minseok pensou que ela parecia pesar toneladas.

— Primeiro você tenta descobrir como se aproximar dele, depois manda todo mundo se foder e vai encontrar o filho da puta, a Hanna ronda nosso território, a porra de uma fada aparece em nossa porta e você simplesmente incendeia o Conselho com sua denúncia? — O Kim balançou os dedos ao lado da cabeça, girando a cadeira para encarar Baekhyun parado de frente para a porta. — O fogo já está se espalhando pela cidade e eu me pergunto se você sabe o que está fazendo ao declarar guerra contra a porra da feiticeira no poder, Byun Baekhyun. — Ele nada respondeu, e Minseok percebeu a hesitação e o bater frenético da carta contra a perna. — Estou começando a acreditar no que sua irmã disse. Você não tem mais nenhum culhão e quer se meter nisso. — Mal havia terminado de falar e o vampiro mais velho saiu da sala, descendo as escadas como um peso morto.

Ninguém nunca iria entender seus motivos, muito menos quem nunca amou daquela forma. Não os culpava por isso, apesar de sentir uma veia pulsar na testa e as presas quererem sair. A luta era sua, os motivos eram seus. Lutaria sozinho se fosse preciso, e pela eternidade que gostaria de não mais viver. Não era _somente_ por Chanyeol. Havia seu sentimento e vontade sincera de vivê-lo em liberdade. Quem nunca se viu enjaulado, não saberia como era ter a constante necessidade de fugir.

Andou calmamente até os portões do casarão, abrindo-os na mesma vagareza. Sentia-se letárgico, como da vez que fora marcado. Sua força maior era para manter a carta em mãos, como se fosse sua última gota de esperança. Ao fim da rua viu dois faróis fortes, o carro trepidando no calçado. Mesmo sem conseguir ver claramente, conhecia o automóvel. Levou dois dedos para entre os lábios, assobiando bem alto. Enquanto o carro se aproximava sem muita pressa, demorou dois minutos para um garoto quase do seu tamanho, mas que não passava dos quinze anos, surgir ao seu lado.

— Cheguei primeiro, senhor Byun — disse animado e Baekhyun deu um pequeno sorriso de lado. A forma brincalhona fez o vampiro mais velho lembrar-se de quando tinha aquela idade e era só um garoto da sua espécie, esperando ansiosamente os trinta anos para finalmente parar no tempo e viver a eternidade. _Tão bobo_. — Nunca mais o senhor nos chamou — resmungou e Baekhyun escapou dos próprios pensamentos, coçando o bolso e pegando duas moedas de ouro. O garoto magricelo arregalou os olhos e as moedas brilharam com o farol do carro se aproximando.

— Pode entregar isso ao Chanyeol? — Estendeu o envelope para o garoto, que nem hesitou em balançar a cabeça confirmando. — Só deixe na porta dele e volte para a vila, combinado? — O carro estacionou e desligou as luzes, dessa forma era capaz de se notar a palidez do garoto, que pegou a carta e as moedas das mãos de Baekhyun. — E divida com seus amigos — disse ao acenar com a cabeça para o meio do caminho, onde três garotos pareciam irritados por não terem chegado a tempo. O garoto assentiu e sorriu, seguindo caminho.

A porta do lado do motorista foi aberta e a lataria do Austin 12/4 tremeu com a força do ato. Sunmi deu um pequeno sorriso para Baekhyun, ajeitando o casaco de pelos pretos sobre os ombros magros e chutando uma pedrinha de calçada quando se aproximou do vampiro.

— Está de saída, chefinho? — A Lee brincou com a chave do carro entre os dedos, as unhas longas e afiadas pareciam perigosas com o movimento. — O clima está tenso pela cidade, tivemos que fechar o bar.

— Claro que estaria, não? — A voz de Minseok soou ácida junto a presença quase súbita dele. Ele olhou para Baekhyun e comprimiu os lábios, o que o vampiro mais velho ignorou completamente, estendendo a mão para Sunmi entregá-lo a chave.

— Consegue levar a Youra para se alimentar? — perguntou à vampira, que curvou os lábios para baixo e assentiu. — Aconselho que faça o mesmo — avisou por fim, afastando-se e entrando no carro preto, não demorou mais que segundos para os faróis serem ligados de novo.

— _Lee, você não quer ir comigo? Estou cansado do puxa saco insuportável do Minseok._ — Sunmi falou, tentando imitar a voz de Baekhyun, gesticulando exageradamente e fazendo o Kim dar um sorrisinho. No entanto, ela não sorriu de volta, muito pelo contrário, revirou os olhos e deu as costas para Minseok. — Lá vou eu cuidar do bebê da família. — Ergueu a mão e balançou os dedos em um aceno para os dois, seguindo pelo jardim com os olhos de Minseok cravados em sua figura até que o vampiro ouvisse seu nome ser chamado por Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad but hot, é o novo conceito!  
> o que acharam? o negócio tá... hm... sei não viu?
> 
> se vocês quiserem ler algo mais nesse mesmo universo, venham aqui: https://fics.me/21687000  
> qualquer coisa, estou no twitter: https://twitter.com/kyoongni
> 
> beijinhos da pamo e até logo ♡


End file.
